What is and What Should Never Be
by Chrissystixx
Summary: New York writer, Lea Freeman never imagined her life would be turned upside down. Until one encounter with the infamous fire demon leads her down a road of deeply hidden secrets, and close allies. Writing about the other world was harmless; living it is completely different. Will she help keep the peace or play a role in destroying it?
1. Fool in the Rain

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

 **Authors Note:** Enjoy!

Chapter One

Fool in the Rain

Rain hit the dirty glass, creating a sound like scrapping tin in the late night. Lea stared at her computer screen re-reading the same typed sentence over and over with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand; A daily routine for the up and coming writer of the year. Stacks of used paper littered the remaining space on her desk and parts of the floor slowly surrounding her like a cage. In time she would be able to publish her work as non-fiction, her research depended on it. Countless hours and sleepless nights were spent as a result of pride and determination.

 _'They need to know what's out there.'_

When she first informed her former peers about the idea of another world existing some laughed, while others acknowledged the tale just for Lea's wellbeing. She tried to explain what happened to her the week she missed work, but everyone smiled at her _lies._ Rumors had fluttered around the office that Lea had finally found herself a guy who only broke her heart, and in the end she hid in sorrow.

In her opinion it was a tasteless story.

Taking a sip from the worn New York Rangers hockey mug, she opened up another screen to her private collection of photos and viewed one in particular. The screen displayed a silhouette of a man hovering a foot off the ground with a body lying beneath him. When Lea first came across this image in her mailbox, she thought it was faked. A cruel joke from a so called fan, but when the news broadcasted the following week, Lea realized that unconscious man on the ground was no other than deceased thirty-four year old Jeremiah Shanks.

Immediately the writer contacted the owner of the photo and questioned them relentlessly. The man explained the neighborhood had recently been experiencing looting problems in the area and had purchased a security system to place in the field surrounding his ranch. When Lea asked if she would be able to see the tape and ask him a few questions in a one on one interview, the line mysteriously went dead. After a few call backs and unanswered voicemails she finally gave up. He was found dead a month later within a mile radius of Jeremiah, and as a response a curfew for the town was put in place.

When Lea published her first book, the media announced it as a freshly new and well imagined piece of Fiction, thus creating a war within her to prove them wrong.

 _"Watch Yourself"_

The #1 Supernatural fiction pick for the past two years.

The book circulated through every T.V. and Radio Station across the states. College professors used the piece to help Psychology majors understand the workings of the human mind. 'A twenty-first century Freud in the making.' When it came to the fans surrounding the novel, the author split them into two categories.

The dreamers and the critics.

The dreamers constantly begged for more. Her story was closely compared to a hard addiction for the mind. They bombarded her publishers' website with questions, praises, and demands of wanting more. A cult classic creating followers in every corner.

The critics raved about originality and sense of wonder. Even though her work was a little eccentric and on the horror side; it portrayed the true inner human thoughts, and what people create to escape the disturbing downfalls of reality. They named her a Picasso with words.

But no one really believed.

A small mewl took Lea's attention away from the screen and she smiled warmly at her cat. Sphinx never judged, and always let Lea know she was loved with subtle rubs to the brunette's calves. Another low rumble of thunder echoed throughout the empty home and Lea's eyes shifted to her handed down grandfather clock. Slowly she stretched back and raised her arms above her head.

Tiredness started to creep into her bones and when she dropped her arms back down and slumped forward the small tingles of sleep washed over her skin. Her publisher Max demanded to see another rough draft by the end of the month and Lea forced herself to write more about the other world. Or what she could dig up from memory and works of unexplained historical events. But it was difficult, and the strangers she reached out to never responded back.

She closed her eyes at the thought, and languidly her mind went back to her encounter.

It happened one afternoon in the middle of September. Fall was slowly showing itself through the changes of leaves and smoke smell in the air. It was Lea's favorite time to jog through the park outside the busy streets of New York City.

She was already halfway through the trail when a large gust swept besides her making the woman stop in her tracks. The current was strong as another wave of wind came right after and pushed harder against her back, almost making her lose her footing. A small sigh escaped her cold lips and she turned to cut through the woods towards her car.

It took Lea some time to realize that her 'shortcut' was anything but.

When she checked the clock on her phone to see thirty minutes had rolled by and her view hadn't changed; she started to panic. The ending trail was nowhere in sight and the woods still looked as if she had just entered. After a few more minutes rolled by, the sun started to settle behind the trees creating a strange purple color above the clouds, and the cold began to creep up her back. Putting her phone in her pocket she started to run.

And run,

And run.

Sweat began to drip from her brows, and her corneas stung from the wind. The weather felt harsher, like a dangerous storm making its presence known. Her heart stammered against her ribs, and she had to stop briefly by a dying tree to cough out the exhaustion. There was no way she got lost. Her Jeep was only parked a few miles away, and the trail was categorized under beginners. ' _Did I take a wrong turn?_ ' The sound of crunching leaves behind her made her turn and before she could see what it was the world went black.

The dark cloaked figure watched with a grimace as the woman fell heavily to the ground. Humans were such careless fragile creatures with no purpose but to unconsciously destroy the realm they lived in. To keep them from destroying a home his kind called their own was difficult, but it was his job along with so many others. So he grabbed her leg and walked forward.

It wasn't long before Lea began to gain consciousness and tried to hurriedly blink away the blurriness of her vision. The brunette could feel herself being dragged against the cold earth but her mind was numb, and she tried with difficulty to focus on the person holding her ankle. Her heart dropped down into her stomach and her throat closed considerably in shock. As quiet as she could be, Lea began to study her kidnapper.

His entire outfit was black and the color faded in different areas along this shirt. A white scarf that once looked thick wrapped loosely around his neck and small raised scar lines littered the exposing skin. The wind moved through them, pushing away the shirt to give Lea a glimpse of an object attached to his hip.

Her eyes squinted to figure out what it was. It was too long to be a gun, and too thin to be a heavy object. A small shine caught against the deserting sun and Lea's eyes widened in realization. _'A sword!'_ Instantly she could feel the tightness of her throat and chest becoming worse. The one day she left her gun at home.

 _'Somebody help me!'_

 _'Please God I don't want to die.'_

 _'Fuck! Help me please!'_

 _'Where is everybody?!'_

The wind no longer made a sound and his boots refused to make a crunch against the fallen leaves. The dragging of her body didn't reach her ears, and she realized everything was silent. The pounding of her heart was the only thing she could feel, and watched wide eyed at the stranger before her. Different scenarios flickered across her mind as each minute dragged out slowly. Small sticks and rocks were scratching at her lower back and hands, and the constant pain was challenging to remain still.

To this day Lea never understood what possessed her to move, but she was glad she did.

It seemed like ages before she felt the stranger slow down, and the sound of running water immediately caught her attention. Slowly lifting her head, Lea could somewhat make out the small waterfall before her. This was her only way to survive and she knew this part of the forest. Her car was parked close to the trail surrounding the landmark and she had to get to it fast. Carefully she braced her hands flat behind her to lean herself up the slightest bit, and then she rolled her body quickly. Her foot twisted in his grasp and she felt him let go from the shock. By the time he turned to hit her again, she was already on the edge of the cliff and he latched on to the back of her hoodie to pull her away.

Lea reacted by turning to face him and pulled his headband as her foot connected with his stomach. He let go of her from the contact and when she felt herself falling back, their eyes connected.

Beautiful red irises glared back at her as a scowl raised his lip and then, a larger third eye opened along his forehead.

She screamed until she hit the freezing water.

Back at Lea's apartment, the picture burned against the screen silently begging her to travel to the mysterious spot. Something clearly was lurking in the small section of the woods and if Lea wanted to finish her second book by the deadline she would have to do some investigating.

"Tomorrow," She said sleepily. "I'll go tomorrow."

Unbeknownst to the mere mortal, a shadowy figure stood waiting in the dark corner of her living room, a flash of lightening showing off the handle of a sword. Groggily Lea got up and made her way to the kitchen to dispose of the left over coffee while her cat stayed behind in her office. As the radio played quietly in the background, Lea made a mental list of what she might need on her small trip. It would take at least three hours to get there and with the summer weather only getting warmer; she wanted to be prepared. A small howl caught the brunettes' attention as she shut off the faucet. Slowly she leaned back and craned her neck to look through the doorway.

"…Sphinx?"

Another howl, screech, and hiss answered her and Lea instantly pulled out her .9 millimeter from the top kitchen draw.

 _'I want to hold you close...'_

"If somebody is in here I'm giving you fair warning to surrender or feel the pain of my hollow point."

 _'Soft breath, beating heart...'_

For extra emphasis she cocked back the barrel to load her gun. The sound to any person would be deafening, maybe even a bit frightening, but the strange man in her home didn't flinch. Her mind and body were on full alert, as her dark eyes scanned every crevice visible to her from the doorway. With both arms extended out, and her back pressed against the wall; she moved.

 _'As I whisper in your ear…'_

Lightening continued to flash across her window, lighting the darkness for small periods of time, and she studied everything that she could in the short time that was given to her.

"Sphinx," She called out quietly. "Sphinx."

 _'I want to fucking tear you apart.'_

In that moment, something odd hit Lea's stomach the second she moved to the other wall separating the living room and the office. The tug started off slowly and grew into a throb as she inched near the doorway. She took two steps back against the all as the feeling in her body began to calm down. The brunette stayed silent for a few more minutes, waiting to see if whoever it was would move.

But nothing happened.

Quietly the intruder moved to the opposite side of the wall Lea was currently resting against. Their backs now separated a mere few inches of drywall. A calloused hand reached for the handle of his weapon, ready for her to enter through the doorway. He had to be quick or the sound from her gun would attract attention he didn't want or need.

 _'I'm probably just being paranoid.'_ She thought. _'Then again…'_

Turning slightly she carefully aimed her newly cleaned Smith & Wesson at the pale painted green wall and fired. The sound ricocheted around the room creating a large echo, and finally…Her intruder showed himself. The edge of the sword pierced suddenly through the drywall missing Lea's neck by a hair. Quickly she leaned back and pulled the trigger a few more times, creating craters around the thin piece of metal as her arm shook from the force.

"Die you fucking scumbag!"

The sword disappeared and the man moved quickly to the large living room window clutching his right arm before smashing through the thick glass. Lea shot her last few rounds at his retreating figure and stopped when her eye caught something odd.

A white scarf stuck against the broken glass, and the realization hit her.

 _'How did he find me?'_

After a few moments, hard knocking against her front door helped her snap out of her thoughts and she ran towards the broken window to look for her kidnapper. Crushed glass on the concrete sidewalk was the only thing that greeted her.

 _'He's gone!'_

Lea's front door burst open, letting in Frank the security guard and two terrified neighbors. They scanned the area as the brunette stood still staring out the window.

"Ms. Freeman?" Frank asked nervously as his hand clutched the Taser. "Are you okay?"

A few drops of rain fell against Lea's bare arms before she had to pull herself away from the window and turned to the three familiar faces. "Did you see him?" She questioned. "Did you see the guy?" A million thoughts raced around her mind, and for a moment she was numb. Like the fuzzy feeling you got when you stood up too quickly.

"What guy Ms. Freeman? What did he look like?"

Lea noticed they were eyeing her gun uncomfortably, and she instantly removed the magazine before throwing both pieces onto the couch. "Someone broke into my place and tried to kill me." She tried to say steadily, but the fear was slowly taking over. "Don't worry." Frank said as he walked over to the young woman and rested a hand on her shoulder. "The authorities are on their way." Her eyes shifted to the older shaggy haired man and his shorter partner. "I think you two should go." She tried to say kindly. "Thank you for checking on me."

Getting the hint, her neighbors left at her command after turning back one more time to look at the damaged wall and window. Frank uneasily waited with the young woman until the authorities arrived.

"Need a drink?" She asked the burly man.

"Uh…"

"Whiskey it is."

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

"And you said you've seen this person before?" The suited man questioned.

"Yes, he's the one I reported trying to kidnap me a few years ago." Lea answered through gritted teeth.

"Of course, and are you on any medications or were prescribed any medications in the last six months?"

 _'Seriously? You fucking dick."_

"No, like I said, I was working on my next book then went to get ready for bed and my cat started making these weird noises. I go to check on him and a fucking sword comes jamming through my wall."

So her story was a little skewed, so what. Who would believe her if she stated she shot first just because Lea felt something was **off.** The detectives' eyebrow rose a little. Clearly he wasn't buying that part of the story.

"And you just happened to have your gun on you?" He asked.

"My cat was making strange noises. You know the ones that warn you something bad is fucking coming."

A small sigh left his lips and quietly took a seat next to her. The brunette eyed him suspiciously as he placed the pen and pad in his coat pocket. "Ms. Freeman I can understand why you're upset but try to see through my eyes in this particular scenario." He started. "The man that tried to abduct you somehow found out where you lived, failed to kill you, jumped out of the fifth story window with no padding of any sort to land on, and vanished."

 _'Okay, so this guy definitely has a point.'_

"Lea I want to help you, but this is a li-" "Sir, we found something."

Both heads turned suddenly to see one of the police officers holding a white piece of bloodied cloth in a plastic bag. Relief washed over Lea instantly, before she smirked at the astonished detective.

"Still think I'm making this up?"

* * *

"Seriously what the hell were you thinking? It's all over the goddamn news!"

"Relax Max; I'd be dead and no longer providing you a fucking paycheck."

"…your fans are going ballistic all over the site, and fan page. I can't even keep up with the press alone."

"Good, maybe they'll find that asshole before the cops do. Listen I have to go, I planned to do some traveling today and the whole investigation is putting me off."

"Doing this for the book right?"

 _'Motherfucker.'_

"Bye."

Lea's thumb couldn't have hit the end button harder or fast enough before she fell back against the couch. Her publisher wasn't a bad guy; he was just a bit socially impaired. Glancing down at her feet, Sphinx meowed softly as he moved against her legs. She groaned getting back up from the couch and moved towards the kitchen to make her spoiled pet an early dinner. Brown eyes drifted to the plastic covered window, and her attitude became a bit more nerved.

There were so many scenarios created to understand how and why he came back for her after so long. Did he think she saw something he didn't want her to see? Or was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time? She froze instantly. _'His eye!'_ It was the only thing she kept silent about during her questioning with the police and sketch artist. After dumping the canned food into a bowl she quickly grabbed her bag and keys before running out the door.

After her attack the police questioned her relentlessly and for a short period of time she was kept under witness protection. Her employer at the time knew about the incident but was informed no one else within the business would be allowed to know. It was then that the rumors started when Lea went M.I.A.

Her inspiration started in the beginning of that week. Hours were spent on the internet studying every case similar to the one she experienced, but no one was able to receive an answer. It took a year to finish her first draft, and then Max came into the picture. He noticed her at a hole in the wall bar, sitting in the corner with a full warm beer beside a stack of papers. They spoke briefly, until Max read the first chapter while Lea continued to work. He made her a business deal that night, and she quit her job before the end of month.

The main floor to her building was packed with real state agents and potential residents. They moved swiftly out of the way when Lea moved her way through the crowd in a rush, and Frank eyed her suspiciously.

"Mrs. Freeman, are you alright?" Frank asked from the front desk of the lobby as he watched the young brunette running through the door.

"Fine Frank just late!"

The two security guards looked at one another before the older man shrugged his shoulders. "It's like last night didn't happen." Keith commented. Frank nodded in agreement. "She could still be in shock, do me a favor and wait a bit before you ask her out." Immediately the younger guard went back to looking at his comic. "…damn."

The drive to the forbidden landmark was more than nerve-wracking. Her body tingled with anxiety, fear, and excitement, while music blasted throughout the car. There was a time when Lea had no need for adventure, and risk taking. She was fine working as an accountant, and had a good group of friends she could rely on. Nothing was ever strange, and the stories people did hear about were from the phony tabloids at the stands. But when her incident occurred and her obsession took over, more friends started to slowly venture away.

 _"Lea stop this!"_

 _"You're not yourself. You need psychological help, let me make an appointment."_

 _"This isn't healthy for anyone."_

 _"He's an asshole; there are plenty of guys out there."_

 _"Enough!"_

She could still remember the astonished looks. All of them were fearful for her mind and wellbeing. Her phone rang throughout the car speakers, halting the rock music for a few moments. Quickly she pressed the answer button on the back of her steering wheel.

"Lea here."

"Ms. Freeman its detective Locke, how are you doing?"

Her eyes shut momentarily in annoyance. "I'm fine as anyone could be in this situation. How are you?" _'Please go away.'_

"I'm a little confused to be completely honest." He began. "Are you sure it was a man that attacked you?"

Lea's brows furrowed together in question. Why would he ask that? "Yes, why?"

A sighed came through the battered speakers and what sounded like a coffee mug hitting the desk non to gently. "Forensics just came back with the evidence. Traces of unknown reptilian blood were found on the clothing. Nothing to determine it was human or what kind of creature it actually was. So I'm going to ask again Ms. Freeman. Are you sure it was a man?"

"Are you joking with me?" Lea snapped back. "Because clearly your forensics teams are a bunch of morons who bought their degrees." A few silent moments passed before Lea thought the detective hung up.

"I apologize; this is just a little unorthodox. We haven't had an issue like this before."

 _'Of course this is strange; he isn't human.'_

"Its fine, just let me when you do find something, I'm curious just as you are." She was just about to hang up when he interrupted her.

"Lea, just do me a favor and don't go snooping where you're not supposed to. I know your work means a lot to you, but your life is worth much more."

"…Got it."

Both lines disconnected and the music began to play again. Her hypothesis was looking to be more realistic than she would like to swallow. In her first piece of work, Lea explained there were other beings out there that very little knew about. Sure there were talks of aliens, ghosts, and your occasional big foot. But when it came to demons it was almost a taboo. Movies always incorporated them with possession, exorcisms, and churches. But what if there was more? What if there was actually something out there larger than what others perceived as their world. The GPS spoke through the speaker and the hair on the back of the brunette's neck stood.

She was here.

An abandoned trailer home sat in the middle of an overgrown lawn, and she parked her jeep behind the decrepit building. The sun was still high in the sky and Lea mentally gave herself four hours before dusk would start to settle. Grabbing her back pack and checking her items over for the fifth time, she got out of the car.

The back of the deceased man's house was almost silent compared to New York City's Central Park. The thick forest surrounding the rusted surveillance systems gave off an ominous feel, and the lack of people Lea was accustomed to seemed wrong. The small town close by was full of sincerely kind folks who would have been more than willing to lend a hand. When she stopped to get gas and a few snacks, one young man in particular almost pleaded with the brunette to let him come along.

Lea gave herself a few moments to collect her thoughts and changed the settings on her camera before making her way through the thick brush. It would take her at least two miles to reach the final resting places of her mystery helper and Jeremiah. When the News Stations covered both oddly deaths they never mentioned a murderer. Even with one photo to prove otherwise, they always reverted back to a large animal attack. Each body was mangled, and torn in ways a human being wouldn't be able to accomplish on their own, and it made a lot of people question. Conspiracy theorists always fought back when the authorities finally came out with their ending statement, but the town officials pushed away their _silly_ ideas. Everyone finally just took it as it was and by the following week, went back to their normal lives.

Some time later into the writers hike, a jingle rang through Lea's pocket, and she quickly fished for it. The screen was fogged from the heat of her legs and she wiped away the condensation the best that she could. The app was connected through a GPS tracker to coordinate her location and from what was being shown; Lea was dead center of her goal. Her eyes scanned the area, almost hoping to see evidence left over. Strangely, the spot was clear of bushes, leaves, grass and trees. A questioning scene that made her feel a little uncomfortable. Quickly she placed the phone in her backpack then lifted her camera to take a few photos. The area was barren of anything, and only small lumps of freshly piled dirt were pressed against the grass creating a large circle.

And then finally…something caught her eye through the lens.

Lea rested the camera back against her chest and walked over to the small mound at the edge of the circle. A sparkle flickered with every chance the sun touched it through the leaves, and Lea crouched to get a closer look as she retrieved her camera again to take a few more pictures. The item was small. So small in fact, that it couldn't have been bigger than a dime. It had the color of mixed blues and whites, almost making the object to appear clear, then full. Carefully she picked it up and her mind wanted nothing more than to keep it. The chain holding the pendant in place was rusted with age and falling apart. But the jewel itself looked freshly made.

Grabbing a Ziploc bag from her backpack she went to place what she assumed to be a necklace inside, but a sudden sharp piece of metal against her throat stopped her.

"Give it to me."

 **Authors Note:** Please let me know what you think. I have been trying to find a BETA for three months now with little success. If you would like to help please message me.

Thank you,

Christina


	2. Say Hello to the Boogeyman

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

* * *

Chapter 2

Say Hello to the Boogeyman

Surprised, her eyes slowly moved along the length of the blade, and traveled up to look at the source of the strangers' voice. His red eyes bore into her own, and she tried not to shiver from the overwhelming sense of fear.

"It's you." She said quietly. "How did you-"

The point of the blade pressed harder against her skin and she quickly stopped talking and shut her eyes waiting to feel the sword dig into her throat.

"Hand over the jewel."

Shakily she lifted her hand from the plastic bag and blindly held it above her head until she felt his rough fingers snatch the necklace from her grasp. She almost yelped at the contact of his skin against hers but stopped herself. He was as hot as a blue flame and with a shaky breath, Lea tried to conjure the lost memories of her family when she felt his weapon still hadn't moved.

"That's enough Hiei, let her be."

At the sound of another voice, Lea opened her eyes. A tall figure in uniform stood at the other edge of the empty circle. At first she had mistaken him for a woman. The brightness and length of his red hair looked unnatural. Even from a distance the strands seemed thick, and Lea had a sudden urge to run her fingers through them. Inside she pleaded for the mysterious hero to look at her, even just to acknowledge her presence for the briefest of moments. But his stern gaze stilled on to her would be killer.

The blade moved a bit but still touched underneath her jaw. For the next passing moments it was quiet as if time stood still. The two strangers continued in their silent fight for dominance and Lea began to inwardly pray to whatever god was out there watching to save her. "You know what Koenma will do if you proceed." At that; Lea felt the blade move away and she sighed in relief.

"And you know what will happen if I let her live."

Fear crept up her spine, immediately immobilizing her to the spot. They were going to kill her and no one would be able to help. The redhead moved closer and Hiei sheathed his sword. The writer could feel their eyes on her, waiting to see if she would move. Instead she kept still, almost playing charades with begging eyes.

Lea's gun weighed heavily on her hip - the feel of cold metal almost piercing through her jeans as if begging her to take it out. When Lea had the opening she would take it, even if it cost her her life in the process.

"Erase her memory of everything." The redhead spoke.

"I tried."

Kurama's eyes widened in shock and Lea matched his expression. _'What did he mean he tried?'_ Pins and needles moved up her calf interrupting her for the moment and Lea wiggled her toes within the boot to stop her leg from falling asleep. If anything were to happen, people would notice she was missing. Her jeep was parked close to the area and the friendly strangers at the neighboring town knew where she was headed.

 _'Just need an opening.'_

The two strange men then began to talk in what the Lea considered was their native tongue. It was deep and rough from one, cynical and prideful from the other. Hiei clenched his fists at Kurama's words.

 ** _"We need to see Koenma about this."_** The kitsune spoke gravely. **_"This is out of our control."_**

 ** _"The human is jeopardizing the Makai! You know what will happen fox, don't let her innocence fool you."_**

 ** _"Killing her will only make matters worse."_**

 ** _"Then you handle it. I'm sure Yomi would understand."_**

At the fire demons words, Kurama bristled with fury as the emerald in his eyes flashed gold. They each had others to answer to, and Yomi would be anything but understanding if Demon World was infiltrated with curious humans. The balance between the three worlds would surely shatter.

Lea's phone rang loudly cutting off the two demons and they both snapped to her attention and watched her. The Brunette met their eyes again and the temperature felt as if it was getting warmer. With quick movements, Hiei snatched her backpack angling her arms in an uncomfortable position before dumping its contents onto the dirt. Lea watched in horror as her belongings became scattered, and then her heart stopped the moment an extra magazine to her gun clattered against an unearthed root. Immediately red eyes focused on the extra round of bullets and dread welled up in her chest. Instinctively her hand reached for the weapon attached to her hip but the other stranger stopped her from proceeding further.

"I would suggest you give that to me." He said calmly.

Lea stared at him pleadingly. "Please." She whispered, hoping he would understand. But his outstretched hand gestured for her to give up her only chance to live. Unclipping her .9 millimeter from the holster she unwillingly placed it in his hand, and a part of her pride shattered.

The fire demon watched his partner take apart her only weapon and he turned towards the human woman who remained in the same position on the ground. She was foolish to continue in her quest for answers. There were things that should be left alone. Her dark tresses hung around her face like a silk curtain, hiding her fearful expression. She could try to hide it all she wanted, but he knew just by the pounding sound of her heart.

Slowly she lifted her head and their eyes connected for a few moments. Lea tried to read his face; anything that could help her figure out the strange person before her. But he continued to glare down at her as a small grunt of disgust left his mouth. The memory of their first meeting plagued him when she was able to get away and he let out the pent up anger against his enemies. Kurama finished his small task and handed Hiei the now useless gun diverting their attention.

Without thinking, she lunged at Hiei when their backs were turned and the fire demon swung his arm hard against her body forcing her back onto the ground. Kurama backed away quickly as the human woman rose up again with a scream and went after Hiei for the second time; completely ignoring the redhead in the process. A small smirk lifted against his lips at the sight.

 ** _"She has spirit."_** He gloated to his longtime friend.

Hiei growled heatedly at him. **_"Do something about it before I make her death wish come true."_** He warned.

The fox thief shook his head merrily before retreating back into the forest. **_"Try again Hiei, I have faith."_ **

Lea watched as the other male disappeared before dragging her nails across Hieis' right cheek creating small rivulets of blood. His fingers grasped her wrist and swung her against a nearby tree trunk making her cry out in pain.

She fell against the dirt in heap, the pain in her back throbbing more painfully with every passing moment. Lea tried to lift her head with barely open eyes, but everything blurred and swirled together, and she didn't know if she was going to pass out or throw up. Seconds passed before black boots unclearly came into her view and something hard hit the side of her head knocking her out completely.

Lea woke the following morning in her bedroom from her pets' constant meowing. The off white popcorn ceiling greeted her and she frowned in return. Her head pounded like a drum as if she did a hard night of drinking, and her back felt out of place. As soon as she awoke, no position was comfortable.

"What the fuck." She muttered tiredly. Closing her eyes again, Lea tried to remember what happened and then a flicker of red flashed before her. Unconsciously she snapped upright on her bed, and her back cracked with the force making her carefully lay back down into the softness of her mattress. Her eyes darted to her night stand and there staring right back was her phone.

 _'How?'_

Lea reached for it and quickly checked to see if she had any missed calls or texts, but no notifications showed up on the screen.

 _'No something is wrong.'_ She thought.

When she was in the woods yesterday she remembered getting a call, anything after that she couldn't remember. Her thumb pressed against the phone icon and searched her missed call history. Detective Locke reached out on her way there, but that was all it showed. Tired and too sore to move, Lea placed her phone on top of the nightstand and fell back asleep.

Hiei sat cross legged on top of the neighboring building with the katana resting against his chest. He watched as the human woman fell back asleep and for a short time he believed her memory of yesterday was gone. But when she finally arose and limped out of bed in a panic he knew his attempt was useless. Through the lined windows he observed her checking everything in her home from kitchen drawers to underneath couch cushions. Languidly he reached into his shirt and pulled out her gun. It was smaller compared to the others he'd seen, but then again she was smaller than the average female. He weighed the gun in his hand, pleasantly surprised a race so low would be able to produce a weapon that could kill a lower class demon if shot correctly.

Koenma had informed the fire demon that there were more humans like Kuwabarra when it came to sensitivity, and that they would somehow find their way through the portals. But this woman was able to keep her memories even as he tried to force them out of her. The Jagan burned against the new headband and his eyes fixed back onto the human. Her things were scattered amongst the floor and furniture while she paced back and forth on the phone. She was clearly irate as her face continued to scowl and her mouth opened widely in a shouting manner. The last thing Hiei wanted to do was report this to Koenma. Not only did he have a responsibility as Mukuros' commanding officer, he was also the overseer of the connecting portals.

* * *

"I'm telling you he took it!" Lea screamed into the phone. "Yes!"

 _'God dammit piece of shit motherfucker.'_

"It's black, Smith & Wesson .9 millimeter shield."

Her other hand went immediately to her back at the sudden shock of pain when she angled it the wrong way. As soon as she noticed her gun was missing she called Detective Locke to file a report. He in turn forwarded her to an incompetent police desk jockey who sounded as if he didn't finish the third grade. She had a less than a month to finish the second book and with all of the turmoil of her publisher breathing down her neck, and this; she wasn't having a good day.

"Great, thanks."

As soon as Lea hung up her eyes scanned the disheveled home and let out a frustrated groan. All she wanted were answers, anything to help her get by the last few chapters. Sphinx jumped up onto the accumulative pile of belongings and stared up at the miserable writer. Lea looked back at him and attempted to smile. Then it hit her. Sphinx's dark blue eyes sparkled and Lea immediately thought back to the beautiful necklace in the forest.

"Hiei" She let the name roll around her tongue. Almost kicking herself that she didn't remember it sooner. He wanted the jewel desperately. The look he wore that afternoon spoke volumes when she was holding it. It had to have been his, because why else would a man like him need it? Her small smile turned into a large grin and she dashed into her office to finish the book.

The next two weeks went by with flying colors. There were no mysterious trips or odd men invading her home; thanks to the undercover officers parked outside of the building. Instead she spent the time researching and editing her work. A replacement for her original gun was now in her possession and her back though not perfect was feeling better. Max was ecstatic when the final draft hit his desk with a light thud and a proud author stood before him. He blinked in surprise when his fingers skimmed through the many pages, and leaned back into his chair.

"You're early." Max said in astonishment before looking up at Lea. "I'm guessing the trip went well."

The writer immediately sat down in one of the empty chairs as she clapped her hands together. "Yes and no." She began merrily. "I had a run in with my kidnapper again, but it just proved my point further – and, I have pictures." Her publishers brows furrowed in confusion. "Your kidnapper?" He questioned. "Did you call the police? And why wasn't I informed about this?"

Lea Freeman had talent; there was no question about it with her record. But when his client put herself in dangerous situations like the one she was talking about now, he worried. "I did." She answered. "But I didn't tell them everything. I told the police they stole my gun and vanished." The male buried his face into his hands at her words. She had no idea the severe consequences of her actions and what could have occurred. The word _they_ definitely piqued his interest though. "They?" Max asked. "Not one, but two?"

The woman nodded and pointed at her final draft. "He's also in there, but I don't know his name. However I finally know the identity of my stalker." Max glanced back down at the pile of paper on his desk. "His name is Hiei." Max opened up the draft skimming through the words. "Where-" "Second to last chapter, page three forty-nine." She said. "And I want this to be published under non-fiction." "You know I can't do that." He retorted. "I need actual proof. Anyone can fix a picture and come up with a story." When the blonde looked up at her and noticed the glare he went back to reading the page. "I'll see what I can do." He cleared nervously. "In the meantime why don't you relax and get your back checked out, you're walking funny."

Lea got up at the dismissal and waved a friendly goodbye at Max before heading out the door. The sun was shining brightly through the clear sky and the summer temperature was for the first time this season comfortable. Walking down the busy streets of New York, she didn't notice the pair of red eyes following her every move. Taking her phone out she swiped through the screens before hitting the call button on a contact.

"Hello?"

"Jamie its Lea, what's up?"

The woman on the other line squealed with delight and Lea had to move the phone away from the ear damaging volume. Lea had known Jamie for a number of years, and through every downfall Lea had, Jamie was by her side.

"I'm actually just finishing up some paperwork. What are you doing?" She asked. Lea stopped at a crosswalk with a group of people, and that small tug at the pit of her stomach happened again. When the crossing sign lit up she shook off the feeling and continued to walk.

"Well – I just dropped off the final draft to book number two. Want to meet up for drinks?" Immediately Jamie agreed on the other end. "- you'll tell me all about it tonight right? I want all the juicy details from you and not after they edit out the good stuff." "Sure, meet me at Claudio's around six. I'll be at the bar end." The crowd around her started to get louder, and Lea ended the phone call politely. A few feet behind the brunette Hiei watched her with scorn. He would have to make Yusuke or the buffoon go to the restaurant and stop her from publishing the book. She would surely cause a scene if he himself showed up at the residence. The traffic into the Makai was gradually rising with curious followers and it took a lot of time and energy to erase the memories. The other potential problem would be lower class demons noticing the sudden shift and try to travel the other way.

If the fire demon could do it his way, he would have already ended the woman's life. It would have put a stop at risking his world from exposure, but the fox had to intervene and ruin everything. In his opinion the thief was growing softer everyday, and Hiei could only blame his human counterpart as the cause. A child accidently bumped into the fire demons leg and he looked down to see the young boy grinning wildly at him. He growled and lifted his lip to show off a sharp fang and instantly the boy's eyes widened in fear before hiding his face into his mothers shirt.

To him humans were odd and unnecessary. They were weak, close minded, and sickeningly vibrant. There were some exceptions when the strong minded and skilled stepped forward, but the rest of them were useless. The woman's laugh bought back his attention and he watched as a man tried to pick her up with compliments. Hiei would be lying if he thought she wasn't attractive, but the thought of fucking her made his stomach twist. If the problem became out of control, the women of her race would be spared before the men for obvious reasons he didn't want to think about.

When Lea dismissed the storefront clerk before he could ask for her number the hair on the back stood. She turned quickly, the prickling sensation stronger than before. Behind her all she could see were a swarm of faces, young and old. No one paid her any mind as she stood in the middle of the moving crowd, eyes searching to find something. Hiei immediately moved into hiding, until she turned back around and began to walk away.

"Figures I'd find you here."

Hiei's eyes drifted to the former teammate. "Detective." He greeted. "I see the woman loosened your shackles." Yusuke laughed and patted the demons back with a bit more force than necessary. His brown eyes sparkled at Hiei. "A red bird told me you were having trouble." Yusuke began. "Want me to work my magic as a wingman?"

Hiei pushed him away with a scowl. "Unlike you I have no need to lower myself to chains and grotesque relations." Yusuke smiled and crossed his arms behind his head. "Whatever you say," He mocked "Whatever you say." They walked a bit further in silence as Hiei kept an eye on the writer. "In all seriousness, Kurama told me you could use some help." The spirit detective remarked. "Anything I could do?"

"Make her change her mind about the book." Hiei answered. "I'm sure Kurama has already told you about it."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, scary stuff; am I doing this now or –" "Tonight, Claudio's at six."

The man eyes bulged a little at the name. "Shit, Keiko's been begging me to take her there since we got here; she'll be pissed if I go without her." The fire demon smirked. "Better not tell her then." And then he vanished, leaving Yusuke to look back to the woman causing all the trouble.

It took Lea three blocks before the unfamiliar feeling finally went away. Hiei's name drifted across her mind a few times as the paranoia gradually worsened, and the strange looks from people increased with every scared turn she made on the way home.

 _'Stop it no ones there.'_

The key to her mailbox slid in with ease and Frank greeted her warmly when she entered the building. "Ms. Freeman lovely day we're having isn't it?" The brunette smiled in acknowledgment. "You bet it is." She said. "How are you today?" The older man copied her expression and pulled a hidden hand from behind his back. "Better now that you're here to split this donut with." He began. "Keith is out for the day, and I can't eat this whole thing by myself." He patted his slowly diminishing stomach for visual. "The wife wants me to lose weight." Lea laughed lightly at him. "Is it strawberry?" She asked him. "Is there any other flavor?" He responded.

Lea shook her head and reached out a free hand. "Don't try and make me gain all the weight your losing or I'll start sending you the gym bill." Frank laughed as he ripped the soft donut in two and handed her the larger piece. "I doubt that day would ever come." He responded before taking a glance at the door. "I better hurry home. Have a good rest of the day." Lea waved him goodbye and made her way to the elevator munching on the sweet pastry.

It seemed everything was slowly getting back to normal, and a small smile graced her lips at the thought. Growing up, Lea Freeman never caused any trouble for her family. Throughout her years in school she excelled in her classes, and was always awarded student of the year. She was kind, caring and would always lend a helping hand. Her parents were extremely proud when Harvard sent them a letter of interest in their oldest daughter and when Lea gladly accepted the chance at the grand college, her sister turned for the worse.

Vanessa Freeman was labeled as a troubled teen. Countless calls and letters home from the school caused turmoil within the small family. Lea couldn't count how many times she would walk by the kitchen to see them arguing about her behavior. She guessed it started when Vanessa began hanging out with the wrong crowd. She would talk back, skip class, and be brought home by the police on more than one occasion. Being the older sister, Lea tried to help, but Vanessa would only leave the house and not return for days.

Then the accident happened.

It was during her first year at Harvard when she was called into the dean's office. The directors of the school and president sat around the large oval table with solemn looks. They started the conversation on how bright she was, and how much it would mean if she continued her education. Then they explained the tragedy.

Vanessa had run away much longer than usual, and her parents began to worry. To this day Lea is still unsure how everything happened, but the police reported Mary and John Freeman caught in a drive by shooting. There were reports that Vanessa had joined one of the gangs surrounding the suburban area and would cut school for 'meetings'. As the older child, Lea tried to justify her sisters' actions. Vanessa was different but not in a way that she would be connected to killing her own parents, they waved away her excuses and continued to search for Vanessa. The burial was scheduled a few days later and Lea Freeman dropped out of college the following week.

To this day no one talks to her about the past.

Claudio's was located on the upper east side of Manhattan. The main floor was only used for dinning while the rooftop entertained drinking guests. That was where Lea met Jamie at the back of the bar. Exotic music played in the background while strangers ranging young to old mingled in the dim lighting. Long wires of white Christmas lights decorated the wooden ceiling and Lea mentally noted the urban look. When the two women locked eyes from across the room, Jamie immediately rushed forward. "Lea!" She yelled wrapping her long arms around the brunette in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" The writer laughed and leaned back. "I just saw you crazy." Jamie smiled brightly letting her friend go. "Yeah two months ago, you know the police put out a report about Central Park?" She questioned. Lea nodded, remembering when the news aired the chief of police warning single joggers not to go alone.

 _"Stay cautious of rabid animals if you must travel alone."_

"Come on." Lea began. "I want to celebrate."

Jamie Hughes was a ball of energy when taking shots of tequila, and the man beside her was all smiles. When the two women seated themselves at the bar they talked about her book and how Lea was coping with the strange disturbances. Then the shots came into play.

One and two were for the celebration.

Three was for Lea's safety.

Four was for the hell of it.

Five, well the brunette couldn't remember for sure but she took the shot anyway.

"-but was he hot?" Jamie asked squinting her eyes as she leaned against the granite bar showing signs of intoxication. The brunettes' eyes widened at the question and she spluttered feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Are you serious? No!" She could tell the tequila was slowly showing itself and Lea nonchalantly moved aside what was left of her Cosmo. Jamie cheeks puffed before she spewed out air. "Pfft; Okay liar. Tell me about him and his friend." "I don't even know-""Excuse me." Someone said, cutting off the women's conversation. An unfamiliar tug started at the bottom of Lea's stomach and traveled up.

"Is anybody sitting here?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hi Guys! Hope you are liking the story-line so far This will be a slower approach, I am trying to develop the characters relationship realistically. If anyone has any suggestions or criticism, please do not hesitate to tell me. The more corrections i make the better the story gets. Chrissystixx


	3. Answers

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

* * *

Chapter 3

Answers

Lea turned when she noticed the devious smile on Jamie's lips as she purred. "Not a soul handsome." The writers' eyes trailed over the stranger next to them, and Lea would happily admit he was attractive with his slicked back hair. It took a few moments before his eyes caught hers and she quickly looked for her missing drink.

Jamie waved a flirtatious hello with the flow of her fingers trying to grab all of his attention, and Lea snorted in humor. Yusuke awkwardly waved back unsure how to respond and then turned to the bartender hoping she would leave him alone. Hiei would owe him big for this. He had to spend the last hour apologizing to his wife that it was only business while she went on a rampage. His eyes flickered over to the woman to his right. It was strange to have her as a target compared to his earlier cases. He wouldn't be able to handle this like he normally would, and he could slowly feel the second guesses creeping into his mind.

If Koenma knew about this it would have been easier, but the fire demon insisted the spirit god didn't need to know. _'Fucking jackass.'_ The bartender came back with his beer and smaller glass filled to the brim with liquor. "I didn't order this." He said to the guy waiting for him to take it back. "I know but she did." Yusuke followed the extended finger until his attention landed on the woman's friend. She raised her glass in acknowledgement before throwing back the yellow liquid.

He grimaced at the thought and took a long swig from his beer. "You don't have to drink that." Lea said to him with a friendly smile. He eyed her quietly taking in her appearance. She seemed relaxed and kind; completely throwing him off with her cool demeanor. "I think your friend is having a good time." He replied. Lea's attention went back to her friend noticing Jamie was now preoccupied with the man next to her. "Yeah I think she got the hint." Calmly the spirit detective reached out a hand unsure how to continue the conversation. "I'm Yusuke." He greeted. Lea returned the shake introducing herself. "Lea, you from around here?" Yusuke shook his head. "I'm actually from Japan but I'm here on a business trip." The woman's eyes brightened. "That's awesome!" She said excitedly. "I've always wanted to go there." Yusuke took another sip from his beer. "Yeah it's not too bad. New York is a sight though." Lea shrugged trying to eye down the bartender for another drink seeing as her Cosmo went missing. "It's alright."

When researching for her latest book, Lea had come across similar incidents in Japan. People would explain they were walking aimlessly for a few hours and then wake up in a different area. When they put their stories on the internet for advice, no one could give them a definite answer to their troubles. It was one of the main reasons why she wanted to travel there. Her eyes grazed over his features wondering if he had heard of such things. Finally the bartender came over and Lea ordered.

"Makers Mark on the rocks please."

Yusuke smirked at the drink. "Whiskey drinker?" He asked her. Leah nodded and leaned back against her chair. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" She said. The spirit detective nodded taking another drink from his beer. "Sure."

"Did you ever wake up in a place unsure of how you got there?"

Yusuke felt his jaw clench at her words. He would have to be extremely careful on how he answered her. Hundreds of responses fluttered across his mind and tried to judge which one would not only keep her talking, but not suspect him as well.

"Depends," He started. "Why do you ask?"

He watched as the woman's eyes light up and turned her body to face him. This was a good sign, he decided. Her undivided attention was all on him now and the chattering strangers disappeared behind the music. "Well, I'm doing some research on unusual reappearances across the globe. A lot of same reporting's came from Japan, Okinawa especially."

"And you think I had the same experience?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders and took a sip from her glass. "Maybe, I never want to assume but there could be chance you know someone who has." A light tap to Lea's shoulder made her turn her head to see Jamie gleaming brightly at her. "Would you care if I left the two of you?" She asked. "John is going to take me home." Lea frowned at her friend. "Yes I would, you just met him." Jamie pouted her lips and pressed her hands together pleadingly. "I promise to text you when I get home." "No Jamie he could be a murderer, I'll take you home in a few minutes." The light skinned woman huffed before turning back to John leaving Lea a bit peeved.

"Now I'm the Debbie downer." She muttered.

Yusuke laughed pushing away the empty bottle. "I wouldn't worry about it, she'll come around." Lea smiled at him in thanks. "So you know somebody who's been through the same thing?" She asked changing the conversation back to where they ended. "Why are you so keen on wanting to know?" "Why are you answering my questions with questions?" "You're assuming I know something." He rebutted. "No, just being observant."

The man grinned and flagged down the bartender for the second time. The full shot still sat in front of Yusuke and Lea had a fleeting thought of making him drink it. "When you're doing your research are you scared you might come across something you weren't supposed to see?" Her brows furrowed and she bit the inside of her cheek pondering. "Yes, but how else would I get answers?" She could tell he was trying to change the subject. The thought of the two men she encountered in the woods flashed through her mind and she could feel the goosebumps rise along her skin.

It was then Lea realized something was off about Yusuke. "Are you meeting anybody here?" She asked him knowing he was alone. Yusuke shook his head. "Just me." Eyeing him, Lea took another sip from her drink. "What do you do for work?" "I'm actually a detective."

Red flag number two.

"Interesting, and you came all the way to the states for a case?" Yusuke took a big swig of the beer. He had to admit she was well aware of her surroundings, and seemed to listen carefully. This was more complicated than he thought. "Yes, but I cannot discuss classified information with you. I'm sorry." "It's fine." Lea said with a shrug. "I just seem to be around a lot of law enforcers lately." She meant to layout that bit of information. As a detective or curious person in general they would always ask why.

But he didn't take the bait.

"There's also another reason why I'm here tonight." He said ominously and Lea clutched her glass a little harder in reaction. "Oh? Like what?" She watched Yusuke as he finished off the brown bottle and pushed it to the edge of the counter and took a long breath to calm his nerves. "You can't publish the book." He said warningly looking at her. "You're causing a lot of disturbances and opening the door for danger."

Her body froze in fear and the people around her seemed to vanish. "Who are you?"

Yusuke glanced at Lea's friend before meeting the writer's eyes again. "I think we should go somewhere more private. You should call your friend a cab." "No way I'm not going anywhere with you." The man before her moved closer and his hand gently wrapped around her wrist. "You don't have a choice."

Yusuke didn't know why the conversation got this point, but there was no backing out of it now. He watched as Lea slowly turned towards her friend forcing a smile he could easily see behind and called a cab. Under his hand she shook slightly and her voice trembled against the beat of the music. He waited patiently before the two women got up from their seats and Yusuke let her go briefly to hug her friend goodbye. For a moment he felt guilty. The way he was handling Lea with force and the secrecy behind Koenma's back to him weren't justifiable.

Drunken Jamie didn't notice anything when they walked outside and Lea hugged her for the third time. She hadn't noticed the hand wrapped around Lea's arm, and when the back door to the cab closed she looked down at her phone completely cutting off her friends pleading gaze.

The cab drove off and Yusuke took a hold of the woman's phone and pulled Lea away from the crowded bar into the less busy streets of New York City. She numbly followed him unsure what to do. He didn't seem too threatening or the killer type like Hiei was, but there was a chance he could be. She eyed his hand around her arm and tried to pull away. He glared at her and tightened his grip, silently telling her to stop. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. Instantly she glanced at him in confusion. "What?" A few blocks away a small diner stood in the corner away. The lights inside were old and faded. It reminded Lea of the one she drove past on her way to the vacant trailer home a few weeks prior. "I said are you hungry? We can talk here without any problems." In a daze she nodded at him and together they walked silently through the chromed doors.

"Table for two?" A young woman asked staring at the screen of her phone. "Yeah, booth in the back please." At this point Yusuke let go of the Lea's arm and walked behind her as the hostess seated them in the seedy dinning area. As soon as Lea sat down in the booth, Yusuke instantly sat next to her.

"What the hell?" She whispered angrily. "There's a seat right in front of you."

"Cant have you running off until I finish what I need to say."

"Why are you even talking to me anyway?"

"Because you're going to get innocent people killed."

Lea stayed quiet for a few moments, letting the information sink in. "How?" The spirit detective waited until the busser finished dropping off glasses of water. "Your book is inspiring people to try and find the demon world. The spirit energy everyone carries varies and will lure demons to come looking for them. If they are able to find the opening connecting both worlds everyone will die."

"How do you know all of this?" She asked him. "And what makes you think I would believe you?" "I don't care if you do or if you don't, I'm one of the good guys trying to stop this before everything goes to shit, and I will not let you put my family in danger." His voice rose a little from the frustration and the table closest to them became quiet.

"Do we understand each other?" He whispered. Lea nodded and picked up the menu from the table. "You can sit on the other side now." She said not looking at him. "I'm not going anywhere." The spirit detective nodded satisfied with her answer and casually moved his seat across from her. "There are some things I want to ask before I even consider what you just told me." Yusuke's brown eyes widened at her brunt attitude. "What do you want to know?" He asked her. Her eyes shifted along the menu before meeting his gaze.

"Who is Hiei?"

The young man swallowed uncomfortably. "I don't know who that is." Lea's menu smacked loudly against the table out of her frustration. "Cut the shit Yusuke. You may threaten to kill me, even try, but that wouldn't accomplish anything and the book would still be published. Without me your plan is useless, so in exchange for destroying my reputation and job you're going to tell me everything from the beginning."

A silence fell over them while he mused over her words. "It's a long story are you sure you want to hear it?" "I have nothing else to do." She retorted. Yusuke sighed and leaned back against the worn leather seat. Keiko would surely have his head in the morning but he knew this was important. "It started for me when I died…"

* * *

Hiei lounged against the expensive couch in the woman's home playing with the sacred tear gem of his people while waiting for her to return. Yusuke had been gone for some time and a small part of him started to second guess his decision of asking the spirit detective to talk to her. Hiei knew he could trust Yusuke with his life but he had to be sure on this. The hands on the clock moved again claiming another hour and the fire demon shut his eyes for the time being completely ignoring the sizzling sound coming from the writers smoking computer. He knew Yusuke would forget about her original copy and used his katana to destroy any evidence that could be used against them. He read a few pages that were displayed on the screen and he had to admit she was a talented researcher. The information on the Makai was flawless and the description even more disturbing. He knew she didn't see the most of his world, just the outer fields of a neighboring village, and that told him there was another like her that ventured too far from home and was able to keep their memories of the Makai.

Sphinx sat on top of the wooden coffee table with his head turned to the side and watched the strange male before him. Lea was not going to be pleased the fire demon broke into her apartment and in return Sphinx's' eyes narrowed at him. Hiei could feel the Jagan burn against his skin and he glanced at the writers pet. The cats' tail bristled and Hiei smirked at the animal noticing the green energy surrounding its body. So the cat wasn't a cat after all.

"Will your wife be upset you were out all night?" Lea asked before getting in the cab. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Most likely but this was important." He answered. "Hopefully it will be the last time too." Lea nodded understanding the warning and severity behind her actions and closed the door. "Yusuke," She called through the rolled down window. "I want to thank you and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't want to put anyone in danger." The spirit detective raised his hand to stop her from apologizing further. "Don't worry about it, it's my job."

The cab started to drive off and Lea's gaze stayed on Yusuke until he was no longer in sight. A shaky breath left her when she settled back into the seat and her thoughts juggled all the information Yusuke shared with her. She could brush it off and label him psychotic but there were things he explained she knew an imagination would never be able to conjure without experience.

 _"There are things worse than death in Demon World."_

Lea craved to see what he meant but knew she would never survive there. Humans were there for food, slaves, and kill sport. A lifestyle he said he couldn't explain to her. He was part of a team and throughout the years they had grown further apart as a result of their responsibilities. Together they helped keep the peace amongst the three worlds, and when Hiei was brought up, Leas interest peaked. He was abandoned at birth and survived the dangerous forests of Makai on his own. Yusuke also mentioned there were other people he considered friends but not as close as his three teammates. Kurama was the name of the red haired beauty she had met in the forest that day with Hiei, and even his history was hard to comprehend.

She hadn't noticed how deep in her thought she had been until the cab driver told her the fee for the second time. She placed a twenty in his out reaching palm and promptly left the cab. The summer night breeze swept past her as she made her way up the stone steps and into the large building. Frank sat behind the lobby desk with his nose buried into another Stephen King novel.

"Fun night?" He called behind the pages.

Lea paused momentarily and falsely smiled in his direction. "Of course, have a good night Frank I'll see you tomorrow." The security guard waved her off as his eyes stayed on the book. This was the reason they got along so easily. Both of them were vivid readers with large imaginations and practical opinions. To Lea, Frank was the father figure she missed after being alone for so long.

When she made it to her door a foul stench swept up into her nose. She grimaced at the toxic smell and tried to figure out what it could be. Quickly unlocking her door, she ran inside to look for the source and stopped in her tracks when her crushed computer greeted her. The metal exterior was severely dented and the exposed cut cords sparked trying to make a connection.

"H-how?"

Her words died in her throat when she noticed a dark figure emerge from the other room. Hiei stood proudly against the wall with his sword sheathed against his hip. "Why?" She asked him. Her heart flipped at the sight of him in her home. How he got it she didn't know but at this point she couldn't care. He was the reason for her fear and every complication she recently experienced.

"I had to be sure everything was destroyed."

"And you couldn't just ask nicely?"

Yusuke had warned her Hiei was difficult to understand. The fire demon had trust issues far worse than anyone he had ever met and wouldn't hesitate to kill if given the choice. But he was one of the good guys and Yusuke made certain to let her know that even if she was still wary of him.

"I spoke to Yusuke," Lea began. "I'm going to get the book back tomorrow before they do anything with it so you don't have to worry anymore."

Hiei moved away from the wall and took a few steps closer to the young brunette. Her nerves shook with every inch he got closer, and let out a shaky breath to hide her fear. His eyes sparkled against the light in her office and she almost became lost in the jewel like appearance. "This is the last warning." He said deeply. "Next time I'm coming to collect your heart."

"Is that what you did with those two innocent people?" She asked him. "They were killed by someone else." He answered. "I don't waste my time on easy prey."

"Except me."

"Except you."

Her hand went against her chest feeling the erratic beat of her heart. She knew he wasn't bluffing, the look he was giving her said it all. "I promise to stop this whole thing." Lea said. "You'll never see me again." Hiei lifted his chin in a half nod before walking to her door. "Don't be foolish, there maybe a day when I lose a conscience."

She fell to her knees when the door closed behind him.

* * *

Max Handley would never believe anything that he couldn't see with his own eyes, but when his favorite writer explained her work the first night they met he was immediately intrigued. The dark haired man would never openly admit his beliefs suddenly shifted, especially to his peers, so when Lea dropped by her latest work he began his own secretly.

The night he met Lea in the back of the bar was a turning point for the devoted catholic. He almost laughed at her when she first explained her findings. The sparkle of wonder and pride in her voice made Max want to shake the stupidity out of her. Instead he pulled up a neighboring chair and listened to the babble she believed to be true. Their conversation was long but pliant. Never once did Max poke fun or awe at her research. He asked for factual questions like 'who took this picture?' and 'where are the credentials for this story?' He thought she would back away, a lie easily caught. But she answered quickly and honestly. When the hours began to add up, Max left the brunette his card and exited the bar.

The wind seemed to have picked up when Max stepped out of his car and into the open field. His windbreaker moved rapidly against his body and for moment he was glad. The fear he felt as soon as he arrived felt forewarning. He wanted to be here but knew he shouldn't. It was only hours earlier that Lea had told him about her encounter and any normal person wouldn't have given this a thought. His hand clutched tighter around the aged folded paper. When Lea described the area in her book Max knew exactly what it was. His eyes drifted to the scribble sticking out from the corner of the page and gave a small smile. Tonight his faith would be tested, and the only being who would show face was either demon or man.

* * *

 **"Who could have done this?"** Kurama asked with wide eyes. He could practically feel the heavy flow of powerful energy still penetrate the air.

Hiei only stood beside him in silence as he tried to analyze the scene before them. The remains of what was once human were scattered throughout the circle in the forest, and large tracks imbedded themselves like burned ash into the ground. Hiei growled when he realized the outer skin of their victim was missing. **"He has taken the form of a human."** Hiei observed as the metallic smell swirled around his senses. Kurama looked towards the newly created opening throughout the woods. **"A wolf in sheep's clothing."** He mused. **"I will close off the doorway; see if you can find anything out. I will meet with you tonight."** Hiei disappeared through the thick trees as Kurama kneeled amongst the dirt praying no human tried to do the unthinkable.

Lea walked into Max's office lobby as soon as the doors opened. A thousand thoughts reeling around her head on what she could say to him. She never thought it strange no one was in the building. When the brunette reached his office his back was turned to her and the draft of the new book sat closed on his desk. Softly she knocked against the door to get his attention. His chair spun slowly and his eyes roamed freely over Lea's form. Her body subconsciously tensed at the unusual behavior from her friend. The first thing she noticed was his lack of designer glasses, the second and most prominent was his skin. His once smooth complexion looked stretched and unnatural.

"Max." She greeted suspiciously. "You have a minute?"

The tight skin around his mouth stretched further and Lea involuntary flinched.

"I always have time for my favorite writer." He replied smoothly. "Please have a seat."

The stiffness of his body was difficult not to notice. He reminded Lea of a puppet, only she didn't know who was working the strings. This person wasn't her Max, and in Lea's opinion it wasn't a person at all. Her body felt torn with every step she took towards the cushioned chair. He watched the woman's every move with a small gleam of victory in his eyes and the young brunette knew she had to leave as quickly as possible.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

This was not her Max.

"I'm sorry to come back so quickly." Lea began trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "I realized I didn't finish the last chapter when I dropped it off and need to make a few changes."

"You require it returned?" He asked her.

Slowly she nodded. "Yes. I will bring it back as soon as I am finished."

The man behind Max's desk moved his hands to rest above the polished wood and intertwined his fingers. Lea's eyes followed the movement and her grip tightened against the armrest. Sharp dark nails poked through the skin underneath the nailbeds. Silently he watched her knowing fully well what he was showing her pleasantly surprised she didn't scream. The humans in this world were weak and mindless; when he walked into this building he had expected more. Thousands of years to progress and yet they showed nothing for it.

Still the little female in front of him showed some potential.

"I will need this back as soon as possible." He told her sternly. "There is much I have not covered."

Lea nodded instantly and walked over to the desk, her hand outstretched to grab the book; anything to get her out as fast as possible. As soon as her hand touched the cover of the book his wrapped around her wrist. She watched in shock before briefly meeting his eyes. "Are you free tomorrow evening?" He asked her. "I would very much appreciate your presence for dinner." Her throat tightened involuntarily. "I think I have plans." She managed to speak. "Another night then." He said before releasing her slender arm. "I look forward to our next meeting."

His smile was filled with fangs.

Outside strangers moved about their business completely ignoring the brunettes shaking form as she moved quickly between the crowds. Her throat was tight, dry, and her eyes stung from the constant pressure of holding in her tears. Lea no longer had a publisher; she no longer had her friend. In place a monster in which she instilled on an innocent bystander. Yusuke warned her that demons had no mercy, and no remorse for their sins. A meek sorry fell from her lips as her shoulder connected with another, but her apology wasn't for them.

 _'Oh god Max what have I done?'_

Her breath caught in her chest when she made it inside the apartment lobby. Frank waved to her with a smile but Lea walked right by. She was moving away, far away from the potential danger she had put onto others. The draft of Max's demise was wrapped tightly against her fearing someone would take it away, and when she finally walked into her apartment locking the door and barricading herself inside did she let herself mourn.

Hiei once again sat on the roof across from the writer's home. A small smirk lifted on his face when he caught a glimpse of the thick stack of paper in her arms fall into the fireplace. Finally the deed was done, and now Hiei no longer had to worry about the small human woman.

In a flash he was gone.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Hello my fellow readers! Please let me know what you think and if there should be any changes. Thank you, Chrissystixx


	4. Reborn

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

 **Authors Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Reborn

 ** _Three years later…_**

"Don't forget to seal it." An elderly bearded man whispered to his assistant. "It is an incredible find and I would hate for it to be ruined." The brunette smiled at him and carefully placed the small piece into the thick case. "I still can't believe we made it." She replied happily. "To think of all this trouble for something smaller than my hand." The mans' eyes drifted to hers. "Lea," He began. "No one can know about this. Do not tell the others we found this." She blinked rapidly at him in confusion. "But I thought-" "No, we are here for a crown not this." He explained lifting the found item to her to make a point.

Again it was more secrets; more hiding. Unconsciously she lifted her hand and numbly played with the small locket around her neck. The only memory encased in gold of her past.

 **Author Lea Freeman abandons her career!**

 **Was the beloved author working for a killer** **?**

The headline hurt more then she was willing to admit. _Max_ had gone missing a week later and Detective Locke was more than willing to help Lea relocate from the mob of angry fans. In the weeks following the headline, the authorities had officially appointed Max Handley responsible for the murders and Lea's kidnapping. To this day there was still a search for him.

Have you seen this man?

She would see those posters at every turn; his face somehow still haunting her with a smile. The man before her placed the found item between his clothes in the suitcase. "What is its purpose?" She asked him seriously. On every expedition they had together she had never seen Robert act so strangely. "It is a key." He replied grimly. "To unlock the power of a God." The young historian eyed the luggage curiously. "So you admit there is a God." She said jokingly hoping to change the mood between them. "I believe there are many. But this one, this one will override all." His fingers splayed out against the air with a wave. "Imagine what you could do. The possibilities are endless." Lea took a seat on his cot. "How does it work?"

Richard moved and retrieved an older book from the makeshift self in his tent. The leather was cracked, bound together with a large rubber band and he carefully opened it to skim the pages. "The temple we are going to tomorrow has small round hole between the tombs of the Queen Nefertiti and her children. We would need to place the piece inside and move it two spaces." Slowly he handed her a torn page. Splatter of different colors decorated the thick paper forever marking it. A drawn diagram displayed a hand covering the artifact and placing it inside the keyhole. After that there was nothing, the page was torn from the bottom. "I can't believe you found the tomb." She commented "Then what?" Calmly he took the page back and placed it into the book. "I honestly do not know." He said softly with a smile. "But we will find out."

That night Lea could hardly sleep. Her mind continued to drift back and forth with memories and loss. The wind blew against her tent softly and a sigh escaped her as she turned in her bed again. Her eyes moved along the stack of history books until it landed on the worn Polaroid. What would her parents tell her? Keep searching? Go back? And what of Yusuke? After leaving the city and removing her second book from existence did she finally find some sort of peace. She couldn't imagine what her guilt would cause if numerous people died because her research.

Sphinx moved between the cluster of tents and flying sand with ease; his tail swaying with the calmness along the wind. Quickly he moved behind the scattered rocks along the campsite and morphed. His prominent black hair weighed heavily against his back and his once fur covered body disappeared.

"For a moment I thought I was the only one who looked good naked." A woman purred from around a neighboring rock. Easily she moved away from the cover to showing off her long and lean body. "Do you still dare to doubt my intentions Kyra?" He spoke smoothly. The violet haired woman chuckled teasingly. "Never lover, you did well." Sensuously she moved closer to him and ran a delicate hand up his chest with the back of her fingers. "Should we celebrate? I feel it is very much over due." The demon leaned back and pressed his hands against her chest to hold her back. "Tomorrow," He began. "But I believe a kiss would hold me off until then." The woman smiled and pressed her body against his before grabbing the back of his head and devouring his lips in a kiss. The moment her lips opened a small amount of liquid slid down her throat making her involuntarily swallow. Instantly she pushed him away in anger.

"What did you make me swallow?" She growled furiously. "You know poison cannot harm me!"

The demon male smirked. "Poison cannot but that girl's blood can."

Kyra gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about? She's human!"

This time he chuckled at the look of Kyra's distress. "Stubborn woman." He teased. "She is a god."

* * *

The backpack weighed heavily on her shoulders as she walked along the top of the sand dunes with the remaining crew. Richard moved slowly behind them, his bad hip prominently showing how painful it was to move. When the brunette caught a glimpse of him struggling she waited behind for him to catch up. "Do you want to take a break?" She asked him full of concern. "I'm sure the rest of the team wouldn't mind."

Immediately Richard shook his head, the beads of sweat rolling down his temples faster.

"We need to keep moving."

A soldier who was accompanying them caught the two behind the group and whistled to stop the others in the party.

"Doc everything okay?" A young archeologist called. Again Lea shot her companion another look. She knew if he continued to push himself this way there would be consequences. She watched as Richard struggled to keep a straight face and slowly linked her arm with his to support him.

"Everything's fine!" Lea responded quickly "Let's keep going."

When everyone began to pick up where they left off, Lea whispered to her elderly friend. "Why is this so important to you?" She questioned. His eyes moved over her slowly.

"When I was a boy I remember the obsession my father had with the key. He told me about an ancient calendar he had discovered during one of his expeditions and that it had the exact date demons would conquer the earth, and the only way to stop it was to unlock the almighty. For days he wouldn't eat or sleep, the research to find the missing pieces took over and I could only watch as he began to go insane. He left for months at a time and then one night he showed up in my bedroom before dawn. His clothes were torn and I could see the bones almost piercing through the skin."

A glum look over took his weathered features, and a sadness startled to wind its way around Lea's heart.

"I realized my father was no longer the same man. When he knew I was awake he began to tell me of a scroll he found in Japan and pulled it from the waist of his pants to show me. It described the God the key unlocked and the responsibilities the founder would have to endure. My father was shaking so terribly that his words began to mumble, and when he noticed I could no longer understand him, he started to yell." Richard paused for a moment trying to keep his emotions in check.

"When that didn't work he became violent. He forced the scroll into my hands and began to dig through the bookshelf. I'm still not sure what he was looking for but I remember him waking up my mother. My father was away much longer than we had expected that we had thought the worst and were ready to begin the funeral arrangements within same week. She ran in with his shotgun and pulled the trigger."

Lea's hand rose up to her mouth instantly. "I'm so sorry Richard, I shouldn't have pried." The old man smiled kindly at her. "Do not apologize," He began. "I am happy, do you know why?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and shook her head. "Because today I can finally put his soul to rest, today I will finally get the answer I have been waiting forty years for." They remained silent after that, the heat from the sun taking the remaining energy to speak.

Every now and then she would look over at him as numerous questions crossed her mind. They were closer to their destination and her heart jumped anxiously for her friend. When Lea left New York City it was difficult. People still recognized her and the tabloids never gave her peace of mind and when Detective Locke finally relocated her to a small town in Nevada everyone seemed to disappear. No strange requests at the lobby from obsessed fans and 'Max' never tried to reach her after their last visit. It wasn't until two years later that Richard cornered her in a chain restaurant one Saturday morning needing her help.

 _"You are the missing piece needed to complete this task."_

To this day the brunette still had no idea what he was talking about. But she saw an opportunity to continue what she loved to do without the fame.

"Dick," She called getting his attention. "I need you to promise me that everything will be okay. Can you do that?" The gray haired man nodded and patted her back gently. "I will do all that I can to protect you."

She didn't know why the fear started to take over, but something about Richard's findings and beliefs began to rub off onto hers the closer they got to the found tomb. _'Maybe nothing will happen.'_ She thought. _'I'm just getting worked up because this is the last time.'_ And it was. Richard was getting older with each passing day and had collected all the pieces he needed to complete the work.

"Stop!" The guard yelled. "We're here."

Richard instantly grabbed Lea's wrist in response. "Stay with me." He ordered. "Do not follow anyone else." Numbly she nodded and looked back to the group as they began to push through the small opening beneath the sand. Her free hand grabbed onto her locket, pressing the pad of her thumb along the carved design watching the men get to work.

It wasn't long before the group was harnessed and entered the covered tomb one by one. "This is it." Lea whispered to herself. "You can do this." Richard followed her closely as they ascended into the darkness. She could make out the surprised and inspired babbles of her group as they waved the light of their flashlights at the newly discovered hieroglyphics. Quietly she waited for Richard as the others began to move away from the entrance and deeper into the tomb.

Despite her erratic heart the lost burial was quiet, calm. A hand rested on her shoulder taking her attention away from the vast space around her. "We need to go this way." He said pointing in the opposite direction of the group. The brunette nodded before pulling out her radio and informing the others. "Do you know what to look for?" She asked him. He pulled a small folded cloth from this wallet and opened it beneath her flashlight. Instantly her eyes widened at the realization. "You've been keeping that in your wallet?" She exclaimed. "Seriously?" Richard smiled at her goofily and began to walk down one of the many tunnels. The brunette quietly followed, taking in the various writings on the walls. Turning at the next corner looked back her in excitement. "We're almost there." He said. "Can you feel it?"

Honestly the only thing Lea was feeling was a strong case of anxiety. Small _what ifs_ were floating around her thoughts and the former writer could feel her chest start to tighten. Sand and the damp smell of the earth continued throughout their walk. Small rooms could be seen through the short doorways glistening with jewels and aged pottery. It wasn't long before Richard stopped at the end of the hall and Lea slightly bumped into him.

"Richard?"

"It's here."

Lea's eyes scanned the hall and the small rooms around them confused. _'Weren't there supposed to be mummies here?'_ The older mans hand pressed against the neighboring wall and rested against it.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "I don't see anyth-"

The sound of stone grinding on stone interrupted her and the wall began to move. Stray sand fell creating a thin veil as the final room opened before them. Her eyes glowed with the light of the forever burning candles surrounding the golden room. Trinkets and various other items were placed neatly along the walls. Cautiously they entered and Lea immediately noticed the clear pool in the middle of the room.

If there was one word Lea had to describe the scene before it would be otherworldly. Thousands of years had passed and yet it looked as if this was done only hours before. Richards footsteps echoed as he moved closer to the tombs furthest away. Silently she observed him with a small smile. There were no words to describe the look upon his face as he moved as quickly as his old legs would allow him. Richard then kneeled between the gold encased coffins and pulled his backpack from his shoulders to rest on the floor. His hand dug into the main opening of his bag and retrieved the key they discovered recently. The older man then turned to her with hopeful regard.

"Lea," He began. "I need you to step into the water."

Instantly she stopped in her tracks with a shocked expression and glanced behind her at the pool. "You want me to what?" There was no way she was going to do that. Why would she have to anyway? "Please." He begged softly. "There is a reason why I needed you here." Lea's breath caught in her throat at his words. "Why me?" Calmly he smoothed his hands over his face and let out a shaky breath. "Did you ever hear of the Goddess Izanami?" He asked her. Lea paused momentarily. "The Goddess of Creation." She answered. "But that's Japanese mythology. What does this have to do with it?"

Slowly Richard stood up and walked further away from her and towards the engraved circle in stone. "It is said that when Izanami and Izanagi were to be wed she had spoken to him first and as a result their first two children were deformed and were not considered deities but devils. Do you understand?"

The brunette swallowed thickly as her mind slowly put the puzzle together. "They were demons weren't they?" She asked him. Richard nodded in agreement. "Yes. Lea do you know why I sought you out?" He questioned with his back still turned to her. The woman moved her arms around her suddenly afraid. "Why?" she responded softly. Her friend then inserted the key and moved it within the lock until a snap sounded throughout the room. An eerie silence followed after as he turned around and walked towards her. Immediately Lea noticed the change in his demeanor.

"Richard?" She asked full of concern.

Inches only separated them now. The lines of age scattered across his face spoke highly of wisdom and experience. His smile only comforted her little, showing a glimpse of the man she cared deeply for like family. "You are it Lea, you are the answer my father and I have been searching for." Her brows furrowed. "Dick what are you talking about?" His eyes sparkled with mixed emotions as he let out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

Then he pushed her backwards. Lea felt the pull of the water instantly and her arms reached out to stop the fall. A splash emitted when her body hit the water and a light so bright blinded the dim room. Large tears slowly streamed down Richards smiling face as the waves grew like a building storm. Footsteps sounded in the distance as the rest of the group followed the noise, and the older man could only watch as Lea's body levitated out of the pool in a moving bubble of liquid.

"Richard what have you done!?" One of them yelled across the room.

His eyes finally moved from the young woman to his team. "I'm saving the world."

The enclosed shell then exploded with Lea's screams, shooting crystal spikes throughout the room. Everyone but Richard tried to run from the danger and the sounds of agony rang loudly at the evidence of penetration. When the light grew larger Richards hand moved slowly over his heart and his eyes shut for the final time.

* * *

A dark haired demon walked with purpose across the dunes of the desert, a collection of black webbed veins adorning the right side of this face. Kyra was no longer a threat to his ruler and a fang glistened against the sharp sun. In the distance he could make out an outreaching hand from the sand and moved quickly to grab it. The sand around the woman's hand rolled away with every inch of her exposed, and when he finally freed Lea from the earth did her screams pierce the calm air. He could already feel the change in Lea's body; the waves of energy hitting his own with force. Her body convulsed until her wails began to subside from the shock, and the demon held on to her tightly.

That night Lea woke with a start in her tent and her eyes darted around the enclosed space. Her hands roamed over her body instinctively checking for wounds and when all she could come up with were scattered pieces of sand she raised from her cot. Outside her tent, the air was calm and cool; no life besides her own was visible. Worriedly she walked to Richards's tent and pushed away the unzipped flap. His belongings still sat in the same place as he left them. Only Richard wasn't there.

"Dick?" She called out as she stepped back from the tent.

"They're gone."

Lea whirled around at the sound and fear moved quickly coiling around her spine. "What do you want?" She asked him stepping away. The further she was the better chance she had to survive if he was dangerous. The dark haired man smiled warmly at her, and she inwardly cringed when it reminded her of how Richard acted before he pushed her.

"I may not look the same but you know me." He said to her. "Visibly you have not changed but I can feel the power flow strongly through your veins." "What do you mean? Who are you?"

As if she were watching a movie, the man before her began to shrink and black fur started to sprout through his skin. Like a Stephen King novel, Lea watched as the stranger transformed into her beloved pet. Her legs suddenly felt weak and she dropped to her knees in surprise. "Sphinx?" she asked.

If Lea had never experienced meeting Hiei in the park back in New York, she would have admitted herself long ago, but her life was forever changed and she knew there things out of her control. The black cat tilted his head before morphing back into the man that greeted her. Cautiously he sat before her in the sand. "My name is Balin." He said smoothly. The young woman's hands clutched tightly at her pants. "All this time, why did you never tell me?" She spat angrily. "And where is everyone?"

Balin leaned back slightly watching the woman before him carefully. The color in her eyes grew darker, and the demon guessed it was from the new abilities flowing through her. "You killed them." He said plainly. "The old fool had you reborn and ignored the dangers that came with it." Lea's face softened dramatically at Balin's words.

 _"You are the answer my father and I have been searching for."_

The brunette eyed the disfigured man before her. "What am I?" She asked him. A small voice in the back of mind answered her immediately, but she wanted to hear it. She wanted this stranger to confirm it. Balin then stood up from the sand and reached his arm out to her. "A God." Lea's eyes roamed over his hand slowly, as if anticipating it would bite her. "And my purpose?" "To rule."

After hearing about the death of her friend, something in Lea snapped. Part of her blamed it on the change within her, a change she didn't want any part of. She reached out and took Balin's hand to lift herself up. "Balin." She began, letting his name roll around her tongue. "Where do I go from here?" The dark haired demon shrugged before looking up at the sky. "I cannot make that decision for you, but go where you feel is right." "Will you come with me?" His eyes moved to hers. "I do not have much time left, but I will follow you until my last breath." As if to make his point, Lea caught a glimpse of the black webbed veins growing ever so slowly from the side of his face to his neck.

"What happened to you?"

"It is a consequence when a demon takes blood from an unwilling god. I did what was necessary."

Her eye widened at the confession. "My blood?" She asked. Balin nodded, and once again Lea felt another part of her heart break. "Can I help you?" She wanted to take his pain away, anything to help mend a piece of her sanity. Casually he shook his head. "Go get some rest; we have a long travel tomorrow." The naked man then walked away into one of the deserted tents and closed the flap.

Lea stood there for some time, letting the reality sink in. Her body ached like the flu and the brunette closed her eyes wishing she could turn back time. If she was a god then maybe she had that kind of power, but the night still carried on. Defeated, Lea walked back to her tent and lay down on her cot with a heavy sigh. There would be no sleep tonight; instead the former writer quietly mourned for the death of her past loved ones for the second time.

In the morning, Balin waited patiently outside Lea's tent. A sharp pain shot up his side and his hand grasped harder against his rib. Her blood was working faster the weaker his energy became and he knew he had to act quickly. His Cat like eyes glanced at the tent when he heard her move from within. Throughout the night, Balin could hear her cries of sorrow and mentally prepared himself for the questions that would follow. The brunette then emerged from the forest green tent and for moment their eyes locked onto on another. "I was hoping it was a dream." She said hoarsely before her stare traveled down his body. "You're wearing clothes this time."

"I need to blend in with the humans." He answered her. "Come we should find something to eat, you must have many questions."

Unconsciously, her hand traveled to her empty stomach at the mention of food. "Are we coming back?" Balin shook his head and Lea quickly went back into the tent to retrieve her bag and the last photograph she had of her parents. They walked to the nearest town in silence and every so often Lea would steal a glimpse at the large man next to her. "Why did you never show yourself to me?" She asked him. "I could not jeopardize your safety. The war has not yet begun and all would be lost if you fell into the wrong hands." "What war?"

A few feet away they could see the beginnings of a small town and second wave of energy moved to Lea's legs. "The war between humans and demons." Balin began. "The outcome would destroy the peace between the worlds and Izanagi would once again rule."

Balin stopped just outside the gate and pulled a ring off his pinky finger. "You need to wear this; it will keep your energy levels low enough as to not be detected." Numbly she slid the golden band around her pointer finger and spread her fingers examining the ring. "Are there people after me?" Balin nodded and gently guided her arm around his. "There is a small shop down the road; we will stop there to rest."

Again she took another step towards a different part of her life. The faces of her past loved ones flickered across her mind as she held onto Balin through the busy streets of Egypt. The story of Izanagi and Izanami is a sorrowful one, but Lea couldn't bring herself to believe she was the reincarnation of the goddess. For moment she wanted Richard alive so she could bring him right back to Hades. He lied to her, promising he would always protect her. But that was what they all said when it came to the orphaned writer.

They stopped at a tiny café on the corner, and seated themselves outside. Lea watched the veiled women walking by gazing at her companion sinfully before noticing the side of his face and turning away. She followed their gazes disdainfully, before noticing the various moving colors surrounding the people around them. Balin noticed her eyes moving quickly from person to person and he laid his hand softly on top of hers. "It will fade eventually; your senses are extremely sensitive like a newborn." "What is it?" She asked him, now solely focusing on his face. "They're spiritual energies. The brighter they are and the heavier they feel means power. In time you will be able to feel the power instead of seeing."

A young man in white stepped forward with two menus before smiling. "Drinks?" Lea turned with a smile but stopped when she noticed the colors again.

 _'I'm having a bad trip.'_ She thought.

"Just the house tea please." Balin spoke for her. "And naan when you have a moment."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you, stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to review!


	5. When Good Things Come to an End

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

 **Note:** This was a tough one! I promise there will be some Lea and Hiei action in the next chapter. I just wanted to make this a more realistic relationship,and I wanted to give a huge thank you to my fellow readers for the much needed support and helpful criticism.

Inspirational song: The Host of Seraphim - Dead Can Dance and Mark Isham

* * *

Chapter 5

When Good Things Come to an End

The deformed body of Izanagi traveled through the forests of Makai as his mortal skin rotted away with each passing day. His bones were frail – grinding against one another like fire starters, and even though his spirit energy was there, it was weak. Narrowed eyes pierced through the darkness as he caught the sight of a few demons eating around a fire. Among them, one looked to be a young wealthy lord and the predator in him smiled maliciously. Gold adorned the young mans newly made robes as the carriage behind the group shimmered with the light of the moon. Izanagi's body was falling apart and he needed a replacement that was going to last him for centuries to come. Without another thought the god suddenly attacked leaving away thick trails of demon blood.

 _Back in Egypt…_

"You have been awfully quiet for sometime, care to share your thoughts my queen?"

Lea looked up to her once pet cat and shrugged her shoulder before her gaze fell back to the moving trees. The train bustled with noise from fellow passengers and the woman mentally blocked herself from the world. Her blood was traveling faster through Balin since they had their breakfast the previous morning, and a few times she wondered if it was as painful as it looked. "Where are we going?" She asked uninterested. The excitement of moving place to place in short periods of time were starting to take its toll. "I have a close ally that promised to take you in and protect you from any immediate danger." Lea's head turned as her eyes roamed over him, a question on the tip of her tongue. "During the home invasion back in New York, did you know who it was?" The large man next to her gripped the armrest in response. "Hiei." He answered her. "He is a strong demon, and a respected one. It was not my place to interfere." The brunette scoffed at him. "I thought you're supposed to be my protector." "I knew he would not do you any harm. Koenma would be highly displeased."

Lea moved against the chair to stretch her legs. "Yeah Yusuke mentioned him." Balin's eyebrow rose at the name. "The spirit detective spoke to you? How _interesting_." "He was giving me a warning about the book. Which by the way could have been taken care of if you just said something?" "I was involved in other things." He responded. "You have many enemies that wish for your death." At that Lea paused. "Am I really that important?"

 _"Honey, you always make us proud."_

Instead of answering, Balin lifted a hand to the side of his neck and groaned. For a moment Lea watched him struggle with the pain and a pang of guilt hit her chest. "Balin?" She called. "What can I do to help?" Tensely he held up his other hand to stop her while he rode out the pain. "The spasms will continue to get worse as my end nears and I wish to get to our destination before then." He explained sorely. "I'm sorry." Lea apologized. "I wish I could change it." He turned his attention to her when the pain became bearable. "There is no escaping what you are, you need to embrace it and do what you were born for." A silence came over them suddenly as his words sunk in.

The background noise grew to whispers when the hours on the train trickled away and Lea could not stop her mind from wandering through the different moments of her past. Balin snored softly next to her eliminating the tough lines on his face making him almost appear softer, _human._ Soon he would have to cover his clouding eye and Lea sadly smiled at her companion. During their time together, Lea was grateful Balin had been patient and understanding as she tried to adjust to sudden changes in her life. Part of her desperately wanted to save him so they could be together for the remainder of her life – a permanent person who would never suddenly leave, but the end was near and there was nothing that she could do. Her hand lightly trailed over the fine hairs on his forearms before covering his hand with a small comforting squeeze.

His other eye opened momentarily at the touch and looked at her with a small smile before falling back to sleep. Behind her seat a little boy giggled momentarily taking away Lea's attention from her bodyguard. The brunette smiled warmly at the movement behind her chair. "What are you doing spying?" She cooed at the child. The boy's eyes seemed to glisten with the joy of getting caught – a few innocent seconds that took her mind away from the cruel reality of her life.

Then, a blast came bursting through the cart door.

Her body moved with the force of the blow and immediately the cries of men, women, and children filled the quiet train. The train cart bounced off the rails throwing unsecured passengers out of their seats. With his demonic reflexes, Balin moved quickly as he grabbed Lea by the arm and moved away from the jutting pieces of metal that started to expand within the confined space. The brunette tried to grab the child's hand, but Balin pulled her away.

The scene blurred before her dark eyes as a fire moved quickly; engulfing the seats and the passengers with it. The heart in her chest pounded loudly in her ears as Balin moved further away from the danger. In Lea's line of sight, the boy vanished into the flames and her eyes instantly blurred with tears.

"Balin!" She tried to yell. "The kid, please!"

Her protector continued to ignore her cries as he moved quickly through the commotion. The growls of his kind echoed through the dying wails and his arm flexed with tension to bring Lea closer. The flames from the fire licked at his back and he pushed himself harder through the connecting carts. Now silent and limp, Lea watched with wide eyes as loved ones clung to each other before the heat burned them away forever. The emergency doors opened with ease after the train came to a complete stop, and the people that somehow survived scattered out into the open. Balin pushed aside the stunned humans as he moved further away from the crowd. In his arms Lea coughed up the lingering smoke in her lungs.

They were far enough away when Balin finally let Lea go from his grasp.

With wide eyes, she watched the engulfing flames take over the silver train and the cries continued with every soul stolen from the black mass of demons. Balin moved slowly next to her as his good eye caught the silhouettes of his fellow brothers lurking within the fire. There was no question in his mind on who they were looking for. "Are you harmed?" He asked her. The brunette swallowed with difficulty; eyes never leaving the tragic scene. "Those people," She began hoarsely. "They killed them."

The dying demon nodded. "Yes."

His hand grabbed her wrist, thumbing the exposed skin in hopes to calm her. "I am sorry but we need to keep going." The bottom of Lea's lip trembled as she looked up at him. Her eyes glistened threatening to spill and with regret; Lea reluctantly turned her back to the dying people and followed Balin through the darkness of the trees.

* * *

Yusuke leaned against a battered pole behind Genkai's shrine watching the newest class struggle with every command thrown at them. From the corner of his eye, the spirit detective caught a glimpse of the sour look plastered on his former teachers face. To this day, Genkai was still considered one of the best instructors and many rich entrepreneurs tried to buy their way in. From afar the detective noticed a young man sway in the back and in response he stepped forward, but Genkai held out her hand to stop him and blew her whistle.

This was going to end quickly.

"That's enough for today, leave."

Immediately everyone began to walk away from the training floor with happy smiles. Hours of cardio clearly wiped out the young group and they couldn't wait to leave. Yusuke walked over to the shorter woman with a grin. "Thought you were gonna keep going." He commented. Genkai brushed the hair away from her face as the last man exited. "It's as if everyone is getting weaker. What are you doing here?" "Just wanted to stop by," Yusuke said. "And see if Kuwabarra was around. Top secret business if you know what I mean." The older woman only raised her eyebrow in response. "He's out with Yukina, but you're welcomed to stay." The young man smiled before following her inside the shrine.

"So what does Koenma want this time?" Yusuke's elder asked as she filled their cups with tea. The young man eyed the steam rising from the hot liquid as Genkai settled into her seat. "There a more reports of undocumented demons showing up here recently and I have an idea who's causing it." "And that would be?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulder as if it was going to be an easy task. "I met a woman a few years back that wrote about the Makai. Tried publishing her book and all, but I had warned her to stop." Genkai took a small sip from her cup in thought. "You believe she went against your warning?" She asked. "Possibly, but I can't find a copy of her work anywhere, and she's sharp." Yusuke answered. "Caught me in a lie within minutes."

"Would this be the same woman who shot Hiei?"

Instantly his eyes widened. "She shot him? How do you know that?" Genkai smirked. "I walked in on Yukina wrapping up the wound awhile back. If you find her I would like to meet her." Quickly Yusuke waved his hand. "And have two of you? No thanks."

The sliding door then opened revealing a smiling Kuwabarra and Yukina. "I knew I heard voices! What are you doing here?" Kuwabarra greeted happily. "Came to see you, actually." The detective replied. Kuwabarra scratched the bottom of his chin in thought. "Demon stuff?" He asked. In response, Yusuke nodded and placed his cup back onto the dish immediately changing the mood. "Koenma wants us to look at recent attacks in India and Egypt, he thinks there is more going on than what the reports are telling." Kuwabarra's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You wouldn't be talking about the train thing in New Delhi right?" Yusuke nodded his head again and Genkai turned away in thought. "Geez," Kuwabarra began. "They said like a hundred people were slaughtered outside the train, but the news said it was a terrorist attack or something."

"Yusuke," Genkai called getting his attention. "What happened in Egypt?"

The spirit detective pulled out a printed report from his shirt pocket and scanned the lines before pausing on the paragraph. "A group of archeologists were found dead at the tomb of Queen Nefertiti and all of them were accounted for except – damn I should've known." "What is it?" The larger man asked. Yusuke smacked the paper down against the table and began to rant. "Unbelievable, you try and help someone out but _no_ , they just ignore your warning and go to the next worst thing."

Again Kuwabarra tried to ask. "Yusuke who is it?"

The detective eyed his teammate seriously. "Lea Freeman."

"The human."

All four heads turned towards the voice to see Hiei leaning against the exposed pillar. His eyes were narrowed and dark, a startling combination when the fire demon was pissed. "We need to find her." Yusuke spoke. "She could be in danger or worse." This time Genkai stood up from her seat and walked towards Hiei. If her suspicions are correct than Hiei knows something the others don't. "Any ideas?" She asked him. They eyed each other silently, one searching for the truth and the other trying to hide it.

Beside them, a light hand rested on Yukina's shoulder and she looked up to see Kuwabarra smiling down at her. "Can you give us a minute? I'll be quick." The ice maiden returned his gesture with a nod and excused herself out of the room. She had heard of the recent horrors and feared one day Kuwabarra would be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But everyday he promised her he would be fine and by dinner time he was home. In the open doorway she gave him a last quick smile and squeezed his hand, because no one knows when it will be the last.

A small growl of anger left Hiei's lips at Genkai's silent persistence. "That woman kept her word and disappeared. If anything we should be celebrating her death, she was nothing but a nuisance."

"And what if she is still alive?" The old woman questioned. Immediately, Yusuke stood and walked towards the doorway following Kuwabarra – a hand against his head. "Then we find her."

* * *

Large metal gates opened allowing Lea and her protector to pass through and onto the expensively maintained property. Beside her, she could hear the labored breathing of her dying friend and stole a glance in his direction. His skin was now no longer the golden tan but a sickening gray, and there were times Lea had to fight the urge to feel his pulse. A light above the walkway came to life illuminating Balin's sickness even more, and Lea grimaced at the vision of a walking corpse. When they got closer to the spacious stone home; French doors opened.

"I'm astonished you've made it this far in your condition." A smooth voice greeted them.

Lea's eyes followed the sound until they landed on a young man dressed in white robes. "Shishi." Balin greeted hoarsely as he tried to bow. The purple haired man came closer to them and made the same gesture before greeting Lea with a pleasant grin. "My Queen, it is an honor to have finally met you." He rose then, letting his eyes roam slowly over her figure.

"My name is Shishiwakamaru."

Balin lifted his lip scowling in response – showing off sharp teeth. "Disrespectful imp." He called. Shishi smiled deviously at him. "Not to worry my friend I promise to take care of her. Now, let us go inside. There is a lot that I would like to discuss." The brunette glanced over at Balin making a face. "Don't worry about me." She said. "That's not even a thought in my mind." His hand rested against her back moving her forward. "It is not you I am worried about."

They sat around a private table with bowls of deliciously smelling food, but Lea wasn't hungry. Her mind played over the scenes of the burning train and felt her heart swell painfully. Balin and Shishi conversed over dinner and her mind silenced the plan they intended for her. Instead she gazed out the large window overseeing the beautifully done garden.

"I can no longer travel in my condition and am requesting you watch her until Izanagi goes back into hiding." Balin spoke.

Shishi chewed with manner and once again his eyes drifted over to the small woman gazing out the window. "You know Izanagi will never stop." The handsome man began. "Everyone knows the war has begun and it is only a matter of time before he has her in his grasp. I can only watch her until the day comes when he finds her." The other demons head pounded at Shishi's response. "You won't even try to save her?" He questioned in alarm. "You have no soul to begin with. I thought I could trust you." Again Shishi smiled before pointing the chopsticks at his own chest. "Demon, remember?" Immediately the writer interrupted them.

"I'm not a child." Lea said now looking at the two men. "I refuse to be treated like one." The purple haired man smirked. "I could always treat you like any woman wants to be treated," Shishi responded smoothly. "On their back."

Anger boiled through her veins at his words. "You conceited prick." She swore smacking her hands on the table. "If I knew how, I would crush your throat so you could never speak again." His eyes glanced down to her hands at the motion and instantly took note of the band around her finger. "A suppressor Balin, _really_?" He asked moving his attention to the feline demon. "As if she has any power to suppress." "Don't ignore me." Lea snapped. Magenta eyes glared in her direction and Shishi snarled. "If we were to have met before your changing I wouldn't have looked once in your direction, but because you now carry the blood of a fallen god I have to abide by my duty and make sure you are protected, even if you are a still a weak human to me. So, be an obedient female and stay silent." Lea moved so quickly that Balin couldn't respond fast enough. She was already over the table and her hands wrapped so tightly around Shishiwakamru's throat that he was starting to turn blue.

Lea Freeman had finally had enough.

Her once vibrant eyes began to cloud over in rage and Balin grabbed her waist pulling her back when he felt her hold lack. The small woman struggled against her bodyguard as Shishi started his coughing fit. His eyes were wide with shock as he watched Balin removed the screaming woman from the garden room and into the neighboring room.

When the door closed behind them, Balin let Lea go. "That's enough!" He hollered. "You are a queen now, act like one." "And if I refuse?" she boldly asked him. "Than the human race will no longer exist, and you will forever be shackled to Izanagi." Immediately she went still changing her demeanor. "I can't do this anymore." The young woman's legs suddenly felt weak at his scrutinizing gaze. His tone was low but stern. "Unfortunately this is the life you were given and it is time you started taking responsibility for your actions."

A small knock sounded against the door interrupting them before it opened, and Shishiwakamaru stood in the entrance – his throat already blossoming with bruises. "I have your rooms prepared if you would like to rest." He said hoarsely as a young maid moved to his side with a polite bow. His eyes lingered down on the woman besides Balin with a small scowl. Never in his life had a woman surprise him so with an attack, already thinking about the past moments made his blood burn. Balin lifted his chin with a nod before Shishi turned away, leaving his guests behind.

At the feel of Balin's hand on her shoulder, Lea looked up. His one eye was still untouched by the poison and instinctively she could feel the concern rolling off of him in waves. "My queen." "Don't call me that." Lea spat angrily as she pushed his hand away. "I'm not even close. This shouldn't be my problem. I didn't ask for this." Finally her eyes traveled to his. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to protect everyone? I can't do this Balin; it has to be a mistake."

Balin moved away from her, stopping at the doorway by the maid. "Fear has two meanings – forget everything and run or face everything and _rise._ Only you can decide what to do and I can only guide you so far, for I do not have much time in this world." The demon then walked away, leaving Lea with the servant. Lea remained silent as his words moved around her heart. In the past she had always run, away from confrontation and the horrible truths of reality when it got too hard.

 _"You are the answer my father and I have been searching for."_

 _"You are a Queen."_

"May I show you to your room my lady?"

Finally finding some strength to move, Lea nodded and followed the young demoness through the large home.

* * *

It wasn't long before Koenma got involved and arrived at Genkai's shrine. Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, and he sat around a large table – tension thick in the air. The fire demon sat across from the young ruler and it took everything he had not to scream at his betrayal. "I should have been informed about this as soon as it happened." Koenma said sternly "Innocent lives would have been saved." Hiei glared at the fox thief in response. If Kurama just let him do what he wanted in the first place none of this would have happened. Instead, Izanagi was now roaming human world and King Enki was far from pleased. "Have you tracked down the woman yet?" Genkai asked. Koenma shook his head. "We lost all traces of her after Egypt, and if my assumptions are correct, Ms. Freeman is no longer human but Izanami's reincarnation." Yusuke then interrupted. "Any idea where we could find her?" "I have people working on that." Koenma responded. "In the meantime remain where you are incase something does come up. It will be easier that way."

The young god only stayed for dinner before he left as Genkai walked him out. Gently she touched his arm grabbing his attention. "Where will you keep her if we find her?" She asked him. A small sigh escaped him as he gazed out towards the many steps of the woman's shrine. "She will have to stay with me, guarded at all times." "I don't think she would take too kindly to that. From her reputation she has a free spirit." Genkai replied. Koenma stared down at her. "Prison or not she will have no choice. I'll be back when I find something." And with that, Koenma began his leave down the stone steps.

Back inside the shrine the men continued their discussion. Hiei took his familiar spot by the window deep in thought. The information had yet to settle in, and Hiei refused to believe a weak human like her was capable of hoarding a power greater than any demon he had ever known. In the reflection of the glass, he could see Kurama standing quietly beside him; clearly he had something to say. **"I know who has her."** The fox demon spoke in their native tongue. Immediately this caught Hiei's attention and Kurama began to explain. **"Before I was hunted, Kuronue had stolen a dagger from human world and hid it deep within his possessions. It wasn't long before someone came looking for it and Kuronue almost lost his life in the process of trying to keep it."** Hiei still remained silent as he let the kitsune's words sink in. **"The demon was Balin and the dagger was the only thing that could forever kill Izanagi."** The fire demon turned towards him. **"Was it taken?"** He asked. Kurama was hesitant but nodded in response.

Yusuke leaned against the outdated sofa – thoughts running through his mind on how he would have to tell Keiko he was leaving _again._ The last time he left she had waited for him, but aged quickly in the process from worry. They were married now; he should be trying to start a family. Not this. But Keiko was understanding and compassionate, vowing that nothing would ever come between them. In guilt he ran his hand down his face as the quiet conversation between Kurama and Hiei died down. That night at the bar, Yusuke hadn't picked up any unusual spirit energy and like the others; found it difficult to place Lea in their world.

She was too normal,

too kind,

too _human._

* * *

At night, Lea tossed and turned within the soft comforters of her bed as Balin's words still haunted her. "But I always run." She muttered sadly to herself. "I can't be what they want me to be." With a final turn she looked out of the bedroom window towards the stars in the sky. Silently she wished upon them hoping somewhere out there she could be heard. Everything Lea had ever known was suddenly stripped away and left only tatters of her previous life. Suddenly not wanting to be alone, she got up from the bed and walked out of the spacious room. Various antiques from around the world greeted her in the luxurious empty hall. Her inner archeologist scowled at the ancient artifacts that were reported stolen, displayed on expensive columns. Shishiwakamaru maybe a handsome man, but he was conceited and crude.

The brunette then moved to the door next to her room and knocked gently on the polished wood. She had remembered at dinner Balin demanded a room next to hers. Sadly she smiled at his overprotective tendencies. The door opened slowly and Lea was greeted with a sluggish man. His black hair was tousled and his good eye was slightly puffy from sleep. What she wasn't ready for, were his lack of pants.

Immediately she covered her eyes. "Jesus Balin, do you know what clothes are for?" She exclaimed in horror. The feline chuckled lowly and walked back into the room to dress. Peeking through her fingers, Lea followed him into his room and sat upon his bed. "I can't sleep." She explained without question. "Can I stay here tonight?" Balin moved away from the dresser and leaned against the bedpost. "You can do anything you want." He responded. "But don't act surprised nine months from now when I am not there."

 _'Did he just?'_

"Was that a joke?" She asked in surprise. His chapped lips lifted at the corner and Lea smiled with mirth before grabbing a decorative pillow and throwing it in his direction. "You pervert!" She whispered jokingly. "I can't believe that just came out of you!" Her protector grinned at her words, and silently took in the innocence of her laughter as she let reality slip away in those few moments. But good things don't always last, and suddenly the room around him began to spiral as he dropped to the floor by Lea's feet.

"Balin!"

In a flash she was down beside him trying to shake him awake. "Balin wake up!" In a panic her hands moved to his face and in grim realization felt the heat against her palms. _'He's burning up.'_ Lea could feel the tears spilling as the black ink like veins traveled faster around his face. "No, no, no, Balin don't leave me!" The demon coughed suddenly a splatter of blood leaving his lips, and gurgle of breath caught underneath the thickness of it. Her eyes widened in horror. Balin was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

Throughout the home her screams echoed through the halls. It wasn't long before the bedroom door slammed open and various strangers entered the room. Immediately, Shishi took a hold of Lea and moved her away from the dying demon as the staff started worked on him. Throughout the madness, Lea continued to scream, kick, and claw at the arms holding her back. Her heart wailed at the loss of another by her hands, and she felt a part of her soul breaking away.

With urgency, Shishiwakamaru dragged Lea out of the room and into the hallway. "Stop." Shishi commanded gently in her ear. "There is nothing you can do." His grip loosened around her, and he felt her body slowly fall to the floor. A small pang of sadness gripped at his own heart as he watched the woman sob into her hands. The splatters of blood grew against her nightdress spreading through the fabric. "I am sorry." Shishi said. "I did not want this for you."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I know this was a sad one but it was needed, and I promise you Lea will see her handsome little nightmare very, very soon. Please like and review!


	6. Rebel Yell

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

 **Note:** Promised Lea and Hiei and you have it! There isn't much, but it is a sneak peak to how their relationship will grow. Also, any beta's feel free to PM me! and thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are truly amazing! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rebel Yell

The next few days Lea didn't speak. The death of her only friend still thick in the air, and the housekeepers kept their distance from the grieving queen. Everyday her meals would sit untouched and her window drapes continued to block out the sun. It wasn't long before the servants began to whisper amongst one another about the human turned god – for who would want a ruler as weak and small as her. But through the sadness and guilt, Lea let the numbness dull the pain of her fallen protector, and when they buried Balin the following day she did not cry.

In the bedroom mirror, Lea could already see the tell tale signs of starvation and smiled at the idea of seeing him once again. The death of her friend hurt more than she thought. Too many people around her dropping like flies all because they thought she was something she wasn't. A cautious knock on her bedroom door made her turn away from the sick girl in the reflection to watch Shishi walk inside the dark room. His eyes roamed over her small figure before meeting her glassy gaze. "You need to stop this spineless stunt and eat. Balin wouldn't have wanted this." He said breaking the silence. The brunette gritted her teeth in anger. "Like you fucking care." She snapped back. "Of all the people to be stuck with on this miserable planet and I got you. So spare me the sympathy card, I don't have time for it."

The lavender haired man smirked at her and crossed his arms. "I forget how emotional humans can be. Such short lives to express every feeling they experience. Tell me, does killing yourself feel like the right choice – to leave this world before anyone knew who you truly were? Or are you so afraid of disappointing the people who sacrificed their lives for your cause?" At that moment Lea leaned against the wall, the heat of the moment making her lightheaded.

 _'He's right; this isn't what Balin would have wanted.'_

Looking up at him, Lea let the thoughts and feelings flow. If she was going to be queen, than she needed to know how to rule - know how to _fight._ "How do I kill Izanagi?" She asked him seriously. Shishi's eyes lit up with surprise at the instant change within the human woman. Cautiously he took a step towards her. "I have something Balin asked me to give you, but first you must know how to use it. Are you willing to let me teach you?" "…yes." "Good, we start in the morning. I suggest you get a decent meal in you beforehand and prepare yourself, because I will not go easy on you or show mercy."

Lea only nodded once in agreement before Shishi turned back around and walked out of her bedroom door. There was no more backing out or running away. If Lea wanted to prove to herself she could finish this mess, than she was willing to take the risks that came along with it. The energy throughout the castle shifted suddenly when the woman settled into the mattress, and Shishiwakamaru felt the pull only minutes after. In his own quarters of the castle, his hand rested against his chest to dull the tension within.

The next morning Lea was sprawled out on the training floor – sweat soaking through her clothes and hair. Her host stood proud and tall at the opposite side of the room as he still held onto the wooden sword. Lea's chest rose rapidly with shortness of breath and a small groan escaped through her pouted lips from the pain.

" _Again_."

Frowning, the brunette turned her head towards Shishiwakamaru. "I need a break." She pleaded. "We've been going at this for hours." The young man grunted in response before kicking Lea's fighting stick towards her again. "I will stop when you actually hit me." He taunted. Groaning again, Lea rolled over and pushed herself up from the ground – snatching her _stick_ in the process.

This time he rushed her quickly as her back was still turned and threw her back onto the floor. Both hands and knees planted heavily on the stone and she let out a small painful gasp. Shishi moved beside her this time and landed a swift kick to her abdomen making her grunt at the force. There was no doubt in her mind that the bruises were already forming. Her muscles ached and her chest was sore. They had been fighting since dawn and if Lea was being truthful, Shishi was just using her as a personal punching bag. Out of the corner of her eye, Lea noticed his legs planted in position and immediately tensed up at the thought of another kick.

"My lord, you have a guest."

A sigh of relief left the brunette at the interruption and kneeled slowly. The young maid had no idea how much Lea wanted to kiss her right now.

"I will be there in a moment." He responded before looking at Lea. "Put your ring back on, stay where you are and keep quiet."

Numbly, Lea nodded without a care in the world. Smiling at the fact he wouldn't be adding to the collection of bruises that were starting to bloom. The maid followed Shishiwakamaru out the back gate, and for a moment the former New Yorker was left alone.

 _'Finally'_

For a moment, Shishiwakamaru was at a loss for words and those moments were very few and far in-between.

"Well this is a surprise." He spoke stunned.

Before him, Kurama smiled charmingly and bowed in greeting. Numerous questions and thoughts wrapped around Shishi like a noose, because for the first time in his life he was stuck. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Kurama greeted pleasantly. "I hope you don't mind I stopped by unexpectedly."

With wide eyes Shishiwakamaru shook his head and waved one of the servants over. "Get the tea room prepared." He ordered before letting Kurama pass him inside and laying a hand on his shoulder. The gesture on the outside was meant to be friendly, but between the two mean it was quite the opposite. Shishi grinned at the kitsune. "What do I owe the pleasure of having you here?"

From the moment the gates closed, Kurama knew Shishiwakamaru was involved, and the pull from the present demonic energy only proved it further. "I was hoping you could help me with something." The fox demon spoke as they seated themselves at the round table. Trying to hide his nerves, Shishi took a small sip from the steaming cup. "I will do what I can." He responded smoothly. Kurama eyed him for a moment, silently studying his body language. "I am looking for someone you have a close connection with and if you know where he currently resides." Immediately, Shishi stiffened and Kurama smirked. "He is a strong feline demon named Balin and I need to speak to him as soon as possible." The other demons body language shifted slightly and Kurama caught the sadness etched into the man's face.

"That's impossible." Shishiwakamaru began. "Balin is no longer with us."

Underneath the table, Kurama fisted the hem of his shirt in anger trying to not let it show on his face. "How?" He asked in suspicion. Balin's death was too much of a coincidence at this point and time and Kurama wouldn't put it past Shishi to lie. The redhead needed that dagger before it fell into the wrong hands. Already there have been numerous reports of unexplained deaths in human world – bodies ripped to shreds at various temples. Shishi pushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. He was trying to act natural and if someone else was to witness it, they wouldn't have noticed a thing. But this was Kurama, and he noticed the nervous habit as soon as it happened. "He was poisoned." Shishi responded truthfully. "I watched him die." Kurama straightened in his seat and fixed the collar of his shirt. "That is – _unfortunate_."

Outside in the gardens, Lea walked aimlessly by the flower beds before taking a seat on the small bridge crossing over a koi pond. The fish beneath her feet moved in different directions and she watched them, zoning out for a few moments. A small splash to her left made the woman turn to see one of the fish swimming away, and in the reflection of the ripples, red eyes glared back at her. Behind her stood the one person Lea thought she would never see again.

"Hiei…"

For a moment she studied him through the reflection in the water. Time may have changed her, but the fire demon looked like the very first night they met. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked carefully turning towards him. When she saw him back in her New York apartment he had promised her something that she would never forget.

 _"This is the last warning. Next time I'm coming to collect your heart"_

"You would be dead already." He said emotionlessly.

He observed her quietly and immediately took notice of the shift in her spirit energy. She was thinner than before. Her hollowed cheek bones and sunken eyes made appear weak, _slow._ But she still held onto the innocent beauty many humans lost over time. Her doe like eyes shifted nervously over him as if she was waiting for him to attack her again. Hiei scowled at her appearance. This woman before him was nowhere close to a god. If anything, she was a useless cause. "Then are you here for Shishiwakamaru?" She asked him softly as she stood up. Up close, Lea noticed he was shorter than her though not by much. The power surrounding him made her uneasy, like she was swaying on a small boat somewhere.

Instead of responding, Hiei took a hold of Lea's arm and began to walk towards Shishi's home. Beside him, Lea watched Hiei in shock at the gesture. His face was tense and his jaw clenched. She remembered when Yusuke spoke about him at the diner and how he always calculated everything when it came to strangers. Every word, every look could drastically change the outcome against an opponent and Hiei never took a chance. A part of her wanted to tell him that she didn't mean him any harm, but her gut told her that he wouldn't listen. "You're here for me aren't you?" She asked again. For a moment his eyes flickered to hers before finally speaking. "I'm following orders."

Lea's brows furrowed in confusion at his answer and dug her heels into the dirt to stop him from pulling her further. It took her a moment to realize where this was going, and she was going to try anything to stop it. "I'm not going anywhere." She said with confidence. "So you can stop being a lackey and pretend you never saw me." The heat emitting from Hiei's hand began seeping through her shirt, and the brunette winced at the discomfort. Just by his touch alone she knew he was angry. Part of her wanted to be afraid of him, like she would have been in the past. But she wasn't the same Lea anymore, and she didn't know if there would ever be a chance she could go back.

In the silent moment the brunette watched the features on the demons face shift slightly at her words. His eyes glistened with a renewed anger at her stubbornness and she mentally prepared herself for his response. With a jerk, she removed her arm from his grasp and took a small step back.

"I don't want to fight you Hiei." She said. "I just want to be left alone."

And it was the honest truth. For months now, Lea had been hiding from Izanagi in fear of what could happen, and the lazy Sundays she took for granted back home were hugely missed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shishiwakamaru walking towards them with Kurama in tow. Both of them looked serious and she waited with bated breath as they approached.

Lea met Shishiwakamaru's eyes first with her chin lifted and he only caught her glare for a moment before looking back to Kurama. "I believe our time is up." Shishi stated calmly. "Koenma has instruct – ""Fuck Koenma." She cut in surprising her host. "I'm not leaving and not one of you is going to push me or force me." _'I'm doing things on my own now.'_ To her right Kurama tried to lay a comforting hand on her but she moved her body away before he could. The coil inside her strained with fury at their judging eyes, and she knew what they were thinking.

 _'They don't think I'm strong enough.'_

Kurama bowed in apology and smiled at her demeanor. "We only want to protect you." He explained. "And the only way to do that is if you come with us. We have a place where all your needs will be met and you will be comfortable. Koenma promised that it would not feel like a prison." Lea huffed with attitude and crossed her arms. "The fact you just mentioned prison makes me feel like it is one."

"Either you go willingly or we force you." Hiei threatened. "A woman like you will only make things worse."

In an instant, Shishiwakamaru stepped in between them to stop Lea from jumping Hiei like she had done to him. "Lea, it's the only thought out plan we have." He tried to reason. For a second, Lea wanted to act out like the demons she witnessed back in India, but stopped herself. Instead she bit her cheek and clenched a fist. "I want to speak with Koenma personally, _here_." She told them before turning her back against the group and walking towards the home. "You can tell him I ordered it."

Hiei unamused by the woman's disrespect began to move for his sword until Kurama stopped him. **"She has a right. I'll explain this to Botan."** Shishi nodded in agreement and followed Lea inside. Hiei glared at his teammate, mentally burning him alive. **"I thought the only woman that ordered you around was your** _ **mother."**_ The former thief smiled at his light insult. **"I believe we have a new boss now."**

Hiei grunted in annoyance.

 **"Speak for yourself."**

* * *

"You found her?" Koenma asked with wide eyes. "How and where is she?"

Kurama gave the spirit ruler a polite smile through the small screen of his communicator – trying to hide his distaste for Koenma's rudeness. "It was on a hunch but she has been staying with Shishiwakamaru for sometime." On the receiving end, Koenma pulled a file from his assistants' hands and scanned through a few pages. "Any differences in her appearance?" Kurama shook his head in response. "No, but there is a change in her spirit energy." Koenma looked back at the paperwork and let out a frustrated sigh. There was a small chance Lea wouldn't be able to hold the power of Izanami but Koenma had a feeling. "Bring her here as soon as possible, the less time she is out in the public eye the better chance she has at surviving." "She has requested to speak to you." Kurama spoke and in return Koenma waved his hand in dismissal. "That's fine, when she gets here there are some – " "No, she wants to speak to you at Shishiwakamaru's."

In the screen, Kurama watched as Koenma slowly righted his posture and folded his hands – his focus now solely on Kurama. "I hope you know this is a ridiculous request." He spoke. "A human does not order the ruler of the Spirit World." This time the kitsune had to hold in his pride. Lea may have been human, but she was now the vessel of the demon queen, and even he had to respect that. "In any other circumstance I would have agreed with you." Kurama began. "But realize she is my queen and a god. I will follow through with her _requests_ even if I don't want to." Koenma could see his eyes flash gold and small shiver of fear travel from the bottom of his spine. Trying to hide it, Koenma cleared his throat. "I will be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Leaning against the wall in the tea room, Lea watched the scenery outside the large window. The sun began fading away behind the mountains in the distance and in its path left shapeless shadows. On the other side of the room, Hiei watched her with a skeptic eye. Being pissed at this particular situation was an understatement. His palms itched just at the thought of using his flame technique on her. A small smile found its way on his face as the idea of her ashes implanted on the wall pleased him.

"You know I can see you?" Lea pointed out.

Hiei tilted his head slightly in question. "And?"

In irritation, the brunette turned her body towards him. "And it's weird." She retorted. "Knock it off."

His eyes narrowed at her as murderous thoughts consumed him. Against him the katana seemed to weigh heavier, as if pleading him to be used. Instead, his finger twitched against the handle of his sword. "Does a death wish cause you to talk to me that way?" He questioned lowly. "Because it's taking a lot of energy not to kill you right now."

Lea rolled her eyes at him. Every time they have been together, there had been nothing but backless threats and attitude. "Why do you hate me so much?" She asked. "I don't think I have ever met someone who wants to kill me so badly." She watched as his eyes flickered over her for a moment before redirecting his gaze to the other window.

"Does my reason really matter?" He said. "If I want to kill you then that's what I want to do." The increasing sound of muffled voices on the other side of the door stopped Lea from trying to push the issue between them further and went back to her position by the window.

 _'Asshole.'_

Kurama entered the room a few moments later followed by Yusuke and three faces Lea's never seen. Two of them were dressed in Japanese traditional garb and the other looked as if he just stepped out of the gym. A large hat adorned the shorter mans head – a symbol stitched into the material. "Lea Freeman?" He asked already knowing. "Yes?" She responded. "Please have a seat; there is a lot we need to discuss." Lea moved away from the wall and took a spot on the opposite end of the table. Her eyes scanning over each person with unease as they each took a seat at the table. Yusuke met her eyes for a brief moment and gave her a small smile. ' _It's going to be okay.'_

The woman to right of him also gave her a smile, but it was bigger, as if she was excited to meet her. The man before her cleared his throat and grabbed the brunette's attention. "I was told you wanted to speak with me personally." He stated flatly. Lea nodded once letting her eyes roam over him in silent judgement. "Yes, I wanted to let you know I refuse your offer." Her voice was calm and level. In the past, Lea knew she would have been a shaking mess, but the recent hardships toughened her. The people around the table stayed silent looking at one another in concern. Opposite from Lea, she could see the anger flash across Koenma's eyes, but couldn't care. "And what of your sister?" He asked, suddenly catching her off guard. "Do you think she would understand when Izanagi decides to use her to lure you to him?"

Beside Botan, Yusuke looked at Lea surprised. Not once was there mention of Lea having a sibling during this search. Instead of yelling, Lea smirked. "Nice try but she's dead. I haven't seen her for years since our parents past away." "She's not dead." Koenma responded. "I have a large file on her." Not realizing she was holding it, Lea let out a deep breath. Vanessa Freeman was alive after all this time and not once did any officer or private detective reach out to her. Meeting his eyes she spoke with a shaky voice. "I want to see it." Koenma looked over to the blue haired woman to his right as she searched through the large messenger bag. The clock ticked away the long seconds of silence before she found the folder and placed it on the table. The heart inside Lea's chest pounded against her ribs as Koenma began to slide the large amount of documents towards her.

In her lap her palms felt clammy and the heat in the room felt as if it was getting warmer. Trying to calm herself, Lea reached for the file and opened it. A large picture of her sister greeted her and in reaction Lea smiled. "She dyed her hair again." Koenma nodded in agreement and intertwined his fingers on the table. Looking up at Koenma, Lea pushed the file back to him. "If I agree to your terms you have to promise me that Vanessa will also be staying with me." It was her last ultimatum. If Koenma can keep them together and out of danger then Lea will do anything he asked. Finding out her last family member was still around almost made her jump with joy.

"And I thought you held yourself too highly." Interrupted Hiei from the corner of the room. Lea turned her attention away from the young ruler to see Hiei walking closer to the group and the empty spot next to her was suddenly taken. The brunette watched him with wide eyes as Hiei reached over and took the file. "Hiei, I believe we already have come to an agreement." Koenma said warningly. "Lea, if you need to pack please do. I will be waiting for you when you are finished." "And my sister?" She insisted. "Will be joining you shortly." "I still need some answers before I make any decisions." Koenma leaned back and looked at the others surrounding the table. Immediately Botan got the hint and excused herself from the room and was shortly followed by Yusuke and the other man she had yet to identify.

"Kurama had mentioned Balin was watching over you, is that correct?"

Lea nodded. "Yes, but he past away recently."

"Did Shishiwakamaru take over the dagger?"

Both Hiei and Kurama eyed her curiously as her face changed with her emotions. "The dagger?" She whispered to herself before meeting his gaze. "I never heard of it." She noticed instantly the grave look that came over his features before he turned his attention to the two demons. "Make sure he has it in his possession before we go. I can't risk it being here."

Understanding the situation, Kurama politely excused himself and left Lea with the two people she didn't want to be alone with. "How long do I need to stay hidden?" She asked being hopeful it wouldn't be long. "Shishiwakamaru just started to teach me how to fight and I think it would be beneficial if I continued that." Her reasoning was justified if the demon they feared most bypassed security, but Lea didn't know Koenma and worried if his views clashed with hers. Hiei chuckled arrogantly beside her and the anger inside her began to swell. "If you continue with that fool you'd be wasting your time." He commented. "You would be better off not trying at all."

 _'What an absolute piece of – "_

"I have others that can train you with the dagger." Koenma interrupted. "But we need to focus on your energy first before we get to that. As for how long you will be staying in my castle, I am a little unsure." Deep in her throat, Lea could feel the groan pushing its way forth and the story of Rapunzel flashed across her mind at the mention of his castle.

Only problem was, she didn't have a prince to save her.

"What about a social life or recreational activities?" She questioned. "Am I supposed to clean your castle with the maids and report to you everyday? Or is this like an all inclusive resort and I can just prop my feet up drinking margaritas?"

"I don't appreciate the attitude." Koenma said. "Neither of those things will be happening and starting tomorrow you will be learning how to be a queen of your people until I see fit. Hiei will be reporting to me on your progress and when you can master your powers we can discuss the new changes in our agreement."

At his proposal, a small idea came forward. "Once I learn how to fight and rule the Makai I can do as I please?" She asked trying to keep the hope in her voice down. Koenma nodded. "We will speak about it until then."

"Okay, but I want Vanessa there as soon as possible or I'll hand myself over to Izanagi."

She knew it was a backless threat, but the look on Koenma's face let her know he took it seriously. The young man began to stand up and straightened out the wrinkles in his clothes. "Hiei please help her with the bags. I want to leave as soon as possible." In response, Lea eyed the fire demon to her side and frowned.

 _'Damn…'_


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

 **Authors Note:** Okay guys, this was a _tough_ one. May seem a bit like a filler but was definitely needed. Hope you enjoy and as always, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 7

Home Sweet Home

"You can sit down if you want to." Lea suggested as she stuffed her remaining pair of pants into the hiking bag. "I don't bite."

His eyes moved over her slowly with judgment. A part of him wanted to burn her – the dragon pulsing beneath his wrap pleading to come out, but he remained still. "I don't understand how _you're_ going to be the ruler of Makai when there are already three rulers to begin with. Do you intend to fight them all for power?"

Staring down at her belongings, Lea blinked a few times in surprise. No one told her there were already rulers in place. To be honest, she didn't know very much about the Makai. _'Do I have to fight them at all?'_ The woman let out a sigh and finished zipping up her bag trying to ignore Hiei's presence, but the way his jewel like eyes moved over her, it was hard. "I don't know what will happen." She answered him. "But I know I'll do my best to whatever outcome is given to me." Their eyes met for a moment, and the tension she felt between them seemed to lessen, or so she thought.

"You're a _fool._ "

It wasn't long before they met Koenma in the main lobby with Shishiwakamaru by his side. Her now former host bowed in respect as she placed her few bags on the floor. "Shishi," Lea began. "Thank you for letting me stay here and taking care of Balin's burial, it means a lot." She watched as he straightened his back and rested a hand on his chest, a small gesture that symbolized something more. "Of course." He replied. "It was what Balin would have wanted."

The small formalities of saying goodbye didn't last long and Lea found herself being escorted out the front doors and into a small carriage where the blue haired woman greeted her. Instantly the woman's hand shot out and Lea stared at it in surprise before shaking her hand in return.

"Such a pleasure to properly meet you." She said. "My name is Botan."

"Lea – " "Yes I know, Lea Michelle Freeman, born in Garden City New York prematurely to Robert and Kaitlyn Freeman, top grades in schools, full scholarsh – " "Okay that's enough." Lea interrupted. Botan let out a small giggle and smiled brightly at the brunette. "Sorry about that. When I get excited it's a little hard for me to stop talking, you know how that is." Lea bit the inside of her cheek instead of responding. _'Was this why Kurama and Hiei refused the ride?'_ The flap to the carriage was pushed away for a second time as Koenma began to enter the small space and Lea immediately noticed the weapon attached to his hip.

"Is that the dagger you were asking about?" She asked as he settled into the seat across from her. Botan looked down at his side as he nodded. "Yes, Shishiwakamaru was instructed to give this to you, but I don't believe you are ready for that kind of responsibility yet."

 _'Did he really just say that?'_

For suddenly becoming a god, this was far from what she was expecting as treatment. For only a moment, Lea met his eyes with fury before turning her attention to the moving mountains as the carriage began its departure.

"I'm giving you a week to find Vanessa." The brunette said stiffly. "After that I'm gone." From the corner of her eye she could see Botan's eyes widen. "Lea." She began. "Maybe we can talk more about this at a later time."

If looks could kill, then Lea landed it.

The shock on Botan's face and instant silence let the former writer know it. If this was what she was going to be dealing with then she knew why Hiei was the way he was. "I'll do what is asked of me but don't tempt me, I promise you wont like it." It didn't take long for them to get the message and for the remainder of their trip, no one said a word.

Back on land Shishiwakamaru watched the carriage disappear behind the clouds with worry. For the short time he had spent with the small woman he had grown accustomed to her presence inside his home.

"Shame." He mumbled to himself.

"That it _is._ " Another voice spoke. Immediately Shishi turned around with his weapon in hand. The taller blonde male smiled maliciously – fangs exposed.

"Who are you?" Shishiwakamaru commanded. "What do you want?"

"You let her get away." The stranger pointed out angrily as he took a step closer. "Do you realize what you have done?" In caution Shishiwakamaru took a step back to steady his stance. The demon before him was powerful, and for a split second Shishi thought the worst. The strangers clothes, once clean and pristine now resembled a battlefield. Blood of different shades soaked itself into the fine fibers of his robe, and the once glittering gold dulled excessively.

Again Shishi asked him. "Who are you?"

A small shiver of fear moved within him as the man's energy soared. With a flick of his wrist, a long spiked sword grew from the palm of his hand. Clear blue eyes began to change color as his power began to transform.

"Your _king._ "

Shishiwakamru's eyes went round and before he could move, Izanagi was already on him.

When Lea stepped inside the castle of Spirit World she immediately wanted to leave. The light marble flooring and granite columns were cold and unwelcoming. Her traveling bags sat bedside her feet in the main lobby as she watched beings of various types move quickly around the room. A small tap on her shoulder took her attention to see Kurama. "Are you ready to settle in?" He asked her. "I'll take you to your room." She nodded in return as the redhead bent down to retrieve her luggage and quietly she began to follow him down the long corridors. Large Grecian columns continued down the hallways with small decorative ivy chiseled into the stone and the small brunette tried to take in as much as she could in their fast pace. "Sooo." Lea began breaking the awkward silence. "What's it like working for Koenma?" The demon beside her shrugged lightly. "He is a fair and honest ruler of Spirit World, and though it may appear so I am no longer in his debt." Her eyes shifted to the side of his face as they turned down another hallway. "Did he save you too?" She asked sarcastically. Her first impression of the Spirit ruler was far from honest and fair. "No, I had committed crimes and in time paid for my mistakes under his watch." For a moment, Lea let his answer sink in.

 _A prisoner on parole._

"Did you kill anybody?"

His eyes shifted over to her. "Many..."

Dumbfounded she blinked repeatedly trying to understand the severity of his response. The conversation started out lightly, as if two people were discussing the weather over tea. Suddenly, this person just admitted to her that many people died by his hands. Subconsciously she smoothed her fingers along the palms to erase the sweat that was already starting to form.

 _'Do I do something about this?'_

The laws here were already making her uncomfortable. There were many countries that allowed men to kill in either self defense or honor, but killing just to kill called for a death sentence and not parole.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked him in a whisper as another creature holding paperwork passed them by. They stopped in front of large metal door neither of them looking at one another.

"Lea,"

Her name rolled around his tongue like a sweet drop of honey and her breath caught slightly in her throat. "You must understand that demons do not live in the conventional sense you are used to. We have our own laws and killing is in our blood. We are natural born fighters."

Curiously, Lea looked up at him as her eyes desperately searched for any glimpse of the natural born killer he claimed to be. Instead all she saw was a young man with patient eyes that were full of wisdom and unspoken secrets. "Why murder someone who maybe innocent?" She asked him. Kurama placed her bags down and pulled from his pocket a small key. "It is like killing a spider." He began. "It never did anything to you but yet you still step on it to cease its existence." The brunette scowled at his remark. "That's not the same thing." She retorted. "It's just a bug with no purpose."

A flash of gold moved quickly across his eyes and Lea unconsciously took a small step back. "The bug you claim has no purpose kills smaller insects that could potentially cause you harm. We don't know why we do these things but we know it's a natural response." He paused for a moment – placing the key in the lock and turning it until the door was open. Kurama was cunning and sly and the fact that he just compared killing humans to spiders left Lea with a jaw hanging open in surprise. Again, he picked up her bags and brought them into the dark room. She followed him in and like the westerner she was, tried to find the light switch by the door. "There is a lamp here." The former thief spoke coolly as he pulled down the metal chain to turn it on. The room was immediately drowned in a soft light and Lea instantly noted how lavishly decorated it was. "If there is anything else please do not hesitate to call myself or Botan." Kurama said as he began to walk towards her by the door. Quietly she watched as he pulled another item from his pocket. It was small, round, and pink. "A compact mirror?" She asked him. "How am I-Oh." "Once you open it there are three names to choose from just use the arrow pad and hit the name you wish to speak with." Lea watched in wonder as he demonstrated how to work it, and then she noticed something. "Why is Hiei's name on there? He despises me." "Just for precaution, if you are in any immediate danger, call him. He is the only one that will get to you fast enough."

Her eyes travelled over him and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Kurama bowed respectfully before moving towards the bedroom door. Lea watched in silence as his hand glided gently across her lower arm as he passed. The small gesture seemed innocent but something in Lea stomach told her differently. She turned slowly and caught his eye before he disappeared from the doorway. Like a fox, he was mysterious, and fierce. He knew what buttons to push and when to push them. Yusuke had warned her to be careful of what she did or say in his presence. Kurama was notorious for throwing back attacks and words to his enemies, so in time, others tried to avoid him all together.

The noise outside the room continued to bustle with distant voices and remarks. Some were curious of her presence, others still didn't notice. For a moment it reminded her of the short time she spent at college – groups of new students escorted by their parents to check out the large campus and shared dorms. It was as if Lea was back in her room, alone and quiet as she watched strangers pass by from the doorway.

For a moment she closed her eyes and breathed in deep as memories of her family lifted her heavy heart. She could imagine her parents standing before her with open arms and smiling faces.

 _"We're so proud of you hunnie."_

 _"I know you can do this Lea."_

Slowly, Lea raised her arms and wrapped them around herself – as if her mother was there.

"Lea, are you cold?"

Her eyes opened at her name but her mind tried to cling to the mental picture of her mother. Yusuke watched her curiously as her arms dropped back down. "I'm fine." She responded roughly. "What are you doing here?"

Taking it as an invitation, Yusuke stepped into the room and sat on the wooden chair in the corner. "I saw Kurama and figured you needed some company. Strange place to be when all you knew was human world." Lea's brown eyes moved to his as she took a seat across from him on her bed. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing." She confessed. "All my life I was taught to go to school, get a good job and have a family. Now, ha, I'm a reincarnation of the demon queen with no powers or knowledge how to rule. Would you bow to me? Protect my life with your own?"

The spirit detective looked at her, as if it was the first time he was really seeing her. "When I became detective every demon laughed and pushed me aside, but I fought back long and hard. Trust me, I did a lot of stupid things to get to where I am, and if I have a say in anything, I think you'll make a great queen." In thanks, Lea gave him a small smile.

"So, what's there to do around here?" She asked trying to break the seriousness in the room. "Anything you want really." Yusuke answered. "There's a small market outside the castle gates if you're interested." Immediately, Lea beamed at the idea of getting away. "Yeah I'd like that."

* * *

The metallic smell of blood continued to cling the Izanagi's robes as he made his way through the thick forest of Makai. A part of him wanted to take her when he had the chance but he had to abide his time. In the distance, a gurgled voice made its way through a small pack of brushes, catching the lord unsurprised.

"You should have taken her." It commented. "Now you are back to the beginning."

The demon king stopped in the middle of the dirt path and turned his attention to the trees. His mind wandered back to the large office in Human world when he first saw her. She was small, soft, and fragile with a desirable face and curves. His body thrummed with regaining power and there was a point when he could feel the disguise rotting away as she stood before him. But he knew her mind was not yet ready. To capture her now would be useless and if things became too hard for the mortal he knew she would try to take her own life.

He needed her to rule.

"You dare to question the decisions of your king?" He questioned to the hiding figure. In response the bushes began to rustle with the strangers movements, before one by one his limbs came out into the opening. The demons skin was dark with lightened scars adorning his body, and his dull eyes met Izanagi's with respect.

"It does not take much to surprise me, but I must say I am curious as to how you survived this long, Totus."

The stranger bowed slowly still keeping eyes contact and grinned with confidence. "It is good to serve you again my lord." Izanagi moved closer to the demon and placed a large hand upon its shoulder, and it took a lot to keep the smaller man from shaking with joy. To be touched by the demon king was unheard of and to be treated in such a way meant that he was now part of something others could only dream of.

"After all of your travels I presume you need rest and food?" Totus asked unsurely. The demon king nodded. "You assume correctly."

Totus then stood proudly and removed himself from the closeness of the king. "Please allow me to escort you to my home. There are many things you have missed in your absence."

And just like that, whispers of the demon queen traveled with the wind across the Makai.

* * *

"Your wife wasn't pissed was she?" Lea asked as the pair made their way through the heavy market traffic. Yusuke gave her a toothy grin. "She got over it." He told her. "Don't feel too bad now." Her eyes sparkled a little and the girlish Lea buried deep inside could only hope to find a good man like him someday. "Are you staying in Spirit World for a while?" She asked hopefully. For the short period of time they spent together he already made her feel grounded – content with the problems she would have to face in the future. His hand patted her shoulder gently. "Only until tonight or Keiko will divorce me for sure." "I'm guessing Keiko is your wife?" The detective nodded. "Yeah, she may drive me nuts but I can't imagine my life with someone else."

Trying not to overstep her boundaries the young woman carefully wound her arm around Yusuke's as they continued to walk through the narrow spaces between vendor carts. At any other point in her life she would have never put her hands on a taken man, but right now Yusuke was the only thing that reminded her of home. With bated breath Lea waited to see if Yusuke would pull away or ask her to let go, but like a gentleman he smiled down at her and together they continued to chat like old friends.

"If you stare any harder you might burn a hole through her head." Kurama joked lightly.

On the outskirts of the busy market Hiei glanced over to his partner with a glare. "Don't get any ideas fox I'm just doing my job." "I did not assume anything." Kurama began. "Just making observation." This time Hiei turned away from the passing crowd and placed a scarred hand upon his sword. "Don't take me for a simpleton like Kuwabara; I know what you're trying to do. She is nothing more to me than the dirt beneath my shoe." "Lies." Kurama quickly retorted. "The moment you saw her at Shishiwakamaru's I noticed a change. Believe me; it doesn't take a genius to see what I saw."

"Clearly all you see is your death wish."

"All I saw in your eyes that day was-ugh!"

The wall behind Kurama cracked from the blunt force of his head hitting the surface and the new split along his cheek began to spill. Hiei moved again before Kurama had time to react and skillfully rested the exposed blade of his sword against the kitsune's throat.

"Listen closely and carefully, that woman means nothing to me and if you try this stunt again I will be more than happy to burn you."

Any other demon would have shivered with fear, but Kurama only lifted the corner of his lips at the challenge. In the past women have come and gone, most of who were damsels in distress. A few have tried to claim their hearts but always ended in failure. At one point in time, Kurama had believed Hiei had chose to settle down with Mukuro but quickly learned they could never be. She only wanted power and Hiei…

Well he didn't want anyone.

Gold began to seep into the emerald of the kitsune's eyes – his inner demon growing angered with every small movement of Hiei's blade. The old power of Youko moved slowly under Kurama's skin.

Like a serpent in the weeds.

 _Waiting…_

They locked eyes like animals in silent domination. "You should be eating your words." Hiei warned. "You're not very good at hiding your intentions." Kurama continued to stare not wanting to comment on Hiei's presumptions.

Because anything you say could be used against you.

Lea's laughter echoed across the way and instantly Hiei moved away from the other demon. For a moment they're attention focused on the young woman in the middle of the crowd dancing to the beat of an elders drum. Her body swayed with the rhythm and her hair flowed with every turn.

Small cheers and whistles were barely heard over the music and Lea beamed in the attention. Good or bad she didn't care. For once she felt safe enough to let go of the worry and immediately indulged into the small desire. Not far away Hiei glared at the lecherous gazes of the onlookers. For someone trying to be in hiding this was far from okay and Yusuke who should have been guarding her, watched from the sidelines with a drink in hand.

"Don't kill anyone." Kurama warned. "Koenma is already on edge."

The fire demon blinked slowly in response before disappearing into the mass of people.

It didn't take long for some of the villagers to join Lea in the middle of the crowd and in only a few moments others began to bring their instruments to play along. Unlike the basic clubs in New York City, the people here moved differently to the beat. She grinned widely at the strange feeling and closed her eyes in hopes to lock the memory within her forever.

Her hands spread out behind her and the feather like fabric of others clothing gently glided along her pads of her fingertips. It was almost hypnotic, like a slow fall of an ocean wave. Lazily she breathed in and for a few seconds everything went quiet, _peaceful_.

The change didn't occur until the beat of her heart began to thump aggressively, making the silent void disappear and only grow faster with every inhale of air.

She stilled suddenly at the unwanted sensation and opened her eyes in panic. The heavy feeling in her chest spread through her veins like thick paint. Scared, she searched the blurred faces for Yusuke, and when her joints felt a crushing pressure Lea opened her mouth in desperation to scream for him.

But only a muffled groan of pain came forth.

Behind her, Hiei grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the swarm of bodies into a desolate alleyway. Her feet moved in step with his until the weight of the pain made it too difficult to go any further. Like a heavy stone, Lea's knees hit the ground with a thud. The tell tale signs of rigor mortis quickly showing and Lea looked up to her helper with worry.

She could lose herself in his eyes.

His hand tightened a little around hers and for once she wanted to smile at him. "Your body is changing." He explained without question. "I can knock you out if it's too much."

Lea's eyes widened at the gesture and tried to open her mouth, but again only a whisper of a groan pushed through.

 _'Yes!'_ She thought. ' _Anything.'_

The pain was becoming unbearable and Lea could see the small white speckles in the corner of her vision. Another groan fell from her lips as Hiei let go of her hand and moved to kneel before her.

"Look at me when I say." He ordered.

Unable to speak, Lea closed her eyes once again in compliance.

 _'Think of home, think of home.'_

Hiei moved with deliberate concentration. His Jagan pulsed beneath the tattered bandana, already knowing what was to come. He noticed the change in her demeanor the moment he stepped forth.

Her skin started to change color and the fine lines of her veins became more prominent. His fingers worked the knot at the back of his head as his eyes continued to focus on the shallowing face of the woman before him.

Once his bandana fell on the ground, his Jagan began to gradually open. The sensation was the same every time he released it. As if all the blood from his body moved up to his head too quickly.

"…Hiei." Lea finally pleaded. _'Please make it go away.'_

"Look at me."

At his command her eyes opened and instantly the power of the Jagan moved into her. It was a burning a relief that traveled to every muscle and joint in her body. Her eyelids grew heavy at the strong vibrations and when another wave of Hiei's power hit her, she passed out.

A heavy sigh let Hiei's lips as he watched her fall back onto the dirt. Her chest rose gently with every breath and her skin began to return to its former color. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei could see the detective running towards them in a panic. Never had he experienced a power like hers, and for a split second he thought she would subconsciously push back.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"She'll survive." Hiei answered out of breath. "But she won't be moving from her bed anytime soon. It seems Koenma forgot to mention her body would react poorly to the new spirit energy."

"Can you take her back to her room?" Yusuke asked. "I'll talk to Koenma about it."

Hiei lifted his chin in compliance. "Don't make this a habit." He warned before turning and making his way back to the castle gates.

"I won't." The spirit detective whispered to himself. "Because I know you'll always be there."


End file.
